Before
by Aliniss
Summary: Él siempre la vio como a un muñeco, su mejor carta de juego. Ella siempre lo quiso más allá de todo raciocinio. Para él, su arlequín era algo que no interesaba en demasía. Para ella, su Puddin lo era todo. Los cambios llegan con el tiempo y los hechos, él no es una excepción a la regla. Relato previo a la película. JokerxHarley.
1. Chapter 1

_Before_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Suicide Squad o sus personajes, todo pertenece al universo DC._

 _Dedicatoria: Esta historia está dedicada a mi nueva amiga, **Paauuu** , quien me ha impulsado a escribir sobre esta pareja y me ha divertido por medio de MP. _

* * *

_Nota previa: Para los que seguimos a esta pareja hace mucho, la película nos ha dejado un gusto extraño al advertir la relación un tanto romántica entre Harley y el Joker. Es por ello que, en lugar de seguirme quejando por ello, decidí basarme en varias teorías y realizar este short- fic (iba a ser one-shot pero al parecer no soy capaz de hacer historias cortas con facilidad, por eso decidí dividirlo) . Todo esto ha resultado en una posible explicación sobre **qué** sucedió para que el Joker modificase tanto su actuar con la rubia. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, es mi primera historia para este fandom y estoy muy emocionada. ¿Listos para el capítulo introductorio?_

* * *

Changes and choices 

...

Honestamente, quizá se debiese a las hormonas, Harley no auguraba demasiado de él en cuanto le comentó que estaba esperando un hijo.

 _Su hijo._

Pese a amarlo más allá de la locura que ambos compartían, ella sabía que su Puddin podía ser un tanto especial y demasiado dedicado para con su trabajo. Justificando su reacción con eso, buscó guardar todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con huir de sus ojos, evidenciando el dolor que le causaba la indiferencia del Joker.

- _No me estorbes_ \- había sido su escueta respuesta.

Suponía que era culpa suya, ella no debía de haberle molestado en sus horas de planificación. Él siempre trabajaba arduas y extensas horas, planeando nuevas formas de aterrorizar Gotham City y así molestar a Batman. Sí, todo era culpa de ella. Perpetuamente debía de ser culpa de ella ¿Por qué si no, su Puddin, le demostraría tanta indiferencia? ¡Tonta de ella que no era capaz de encontrar momentos apropiados para acercársele!

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa que ambos compartían en algún secreto espacio de la ciudad del murciélago, el sitio no debía ser pronunciado jamás. Un rastro de evidencia y la policía los encontraría.

Entró al baño amplio de su habitación y volvió a contemplar el test de embarazo, que se hallaba reposando sobre el lavabo. Lo tomó con calma, degustando el resultado una vez más. _Positivo_. Nunca una palabra le había parecido tan bonita. Se examinó en el espejo, admirándose extrañada, como si el simple hecho de estar embarazada la hubiese transformado en una mujer nueva. Rió con energía, develando toda su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Su cabello casi albo, sin rizar, se agitó con fuerza al mismo tiempo en el que empezaba a realizar un baile gracioso lleno de giros y contorciones de gimnasia, cuidando cada una de sus posiciones para no dañar a su pequeño puntito interior. No era nada que se asemejase en sus danzas del club, en realidad se trataba de algo bastante torpe y sin sentido.

Era feliz.

Salió del lugar, desplazándose siempre en medio de esa danza sin melodía, riendo como posesa. Intentando canalizar todas sus emociones en una sola. No quería pensar en el Señor J. No quería recordar su indiferencia, solo quería percibir la calidez de saberse madre. Como cualquier mujer.

Llegó a la cocina, en donde Jonny Frost aguardaba a por su jefe para salir a hacer de las suyas junto con el resto de sus secuaces. El hombre arqueó una ceja al verla de esa forma. Harley extendió su carcajada, recostándose contra una de las paredes de vidrio del recinto. Su risa se fue menguando hasta que la realidad pudo con ella y el corazón se le estrujó de un modo desgarrador.

El sollozo que tanto había estado guardando huyó de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Se negaba a admitirlo… Se negaba a ver que, pese a contar con la compañía del padre, estaría sola en eso. Lentamente, empujó el test de embarazo por el suelo de cerámica. Jonny reconoció el objeto al instante y entendió la situación sin ningún problema.

Harley elevó sus ojos celestes, enrojecidos a causa del llanto, y estiró las piernas con desgano, enterrando sus orbes en el único hombre de confianza que poseía el Joker.

-Tendrás que ayudarme.- murmuró con una sonrisa insana. El criminal tragó saliva audiblemente y le regresó la mirada.

-¿Va a deshacerse de él?- señaló a su vientre plano, indicando a su hijo. La reina de Gotham se inclinó hacia adelante, regalando una buena vista de su escote sin proponérselo.

-Mataré al desgraciado que intente arrebatarme a este niño- dictaminó la joven sin ningún resquicio de temblor en su voz- Sea quien sea- añadió demostrando la determinación de una leona. – Puedo cuidarme sola aún, pero cuando mi bebé comience a crecer no podré defenderme- La imagen de su Puddin siendo tajante volvió a su cabeza- Él no lo hará. Batman es más importante, seguramente.- El asistente del Joker la contempló con algo de pena, conocía de sobra a su jefe y había observado durante mucho tiempo la relación que mantenía con la ex psiquiatra de Arkham…

Ella era su juguete favorito, de eso no había duda. Pero, al igual que un niño, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de tenerla cerca. No le sorprendía, pues era más que sabido que la Doctora Quinzel solo había sido un medio fácil de escape del manicomio. Tras enloquecerla por completo, y luego de unos sucesos que él no conocía, el Joker había arribado con ella a su escondite. Para entonces, la joven se hallaba demasiado cambiada tanto física como mentalmente. El rey de Gotham la había transformado a su antojo y con ello había ganado a una guerrera poderosa en su arsenal de matones, pues su habilidad en la gimnasia le permitió desarrollar sin demora una increíble habilidad en el combate. ¿La mejor parte de todas? Ella ni siquiera vacilaba en dar la vida por su jefe, aún cuando este la maltrataba constantemente o la abandonaba a su suerte en múltiples ocasiones de riesgos. Harley Quinn siempre regresaba a él sin ánimos de venganza y con la misma devoción desquiciada que de costumbre. Y el Joker se la follaba, una y otra vez se escuchaban los sonidos de placer de ambos (Muerte a aquel que se atreviese a comentarlos). Pero luego de eso todo volvía a la normalidad. Él con sus ademanes abusivos y ella con su amor sin límites.

Jonny asintió en silencio, sin saber que rebatir precisamente.

-Te protegeré- aseguró- A ambos- añadió con una sonrisa de lado en tanto contemplaba el vientre femenino.

Harley rió una vez más y de un hábil salto arribó hasta donde el hombre se encontraba.

-Tú serás su padrino- bromeó.

* * *

Durante los primeros meses de su adorado embarazo, Harley se avocó por completo a la tarea de enlistar las cosas que serían necesarias para su bebé. El Joker poca importancia le había dado a todo aquello pues, desde que la joven comenzase con sus desvaríos de madre primeriza, ya casi no lo importunaba en sus momentos de trabajo. Con sinceridad, no sabía por qué le había permitido conservar esa cosa pero reconocía que le había sacado una buena molestia de encima.

Quería creer que era eso. Debía ser eso. Lo otro ya era cosa del pasado, no tenía ninguna influencia en todo ese embrollo…

La joven criminal no había modificado su vida en demasía. El señor J siempre seguía requiriendo de ella en sus bromas nocturnas al murciélago, o la ciudad en general. Claro que ponía más cuidado en no dejarse golpear en el estómago, incluso había remplazado su bonito traje de arlequín por otro más robusto y ornamentado, como si fuese una especie de armadura sobre su torso. Todo fuera por proteger a su hijo. Los golpes, y maltratos en frecuente, de su Puddin siguieron como una constante en su rutina, él no cambiaría sus manías y la verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sólo un único detalle había logrado capturar su atención: ya no arremetía en contra de su bandullo, o su torso en general, las agresiones siempre tenían destino en su rostro o incluso sus piernas… Antes de estar embarazada, el Joker tenía una especial preferencia por patear sus costillas o arrojarla desde sitios demasiado altos. Al percatarse de un complemento como ese, no podía evitar sentirse esperanzada, albergaba el anhelo de que él también se encariñara con el bebé.

El señor J jamás había mencionado nada con respecto al niño, ni siquiera en cuanto Harley hizo un escándalo entre sus hombres a causa de todas las cosas que les había encomendado para la habitación de su vástago. Los secuaces habían terminado exhaustos, como si en lugar de organizar cosas para niños hubiesen arribado de una pelea con Batman. Quinn fue duramente reprendida a causa de todo ese alboroto, su mejilla izquierda era prueba de eso, pero el embarazo la había vuelto tan obstinada que debieron encontrar un punto medio. Así, el rey del crimen terminó por contratar a un nuevo grupo de pandilleros, en su mayoría mujeres, que desde ese día sirvieron a su insoportable chica en todos los caprichos posibles.

En cuanto a lo corporal, la rubia se había vuelto un torbellino de emociones y malestares, una granada sin seguro dispuesta a estallar ante el menor de los comentarios. No era su culpa que los senos se le antojasen demasiado sensibles, o que sus frecuentes ganas de orinar la fastidiasen en cualquier sitio… Ni que decir de los vómitos, mareos y la acidez... Al tercer mes, cuando los síntomas se intensificaron, Jonny procedió a retirar una a una las armas que estuviesen a su alcance, pues de ser de otro modo las cosas hubiesen acabado en nada plácido.

Casi llegando al cuarto periodo, la reina de Gotham se había vuelto una maquina que lloraba, reía y atacaba en partes iguales. El peor episodio, sin duda alguna, se produjo aquella jornada en la que se encontraba revisando su ropa, notando que todo se le quedaba más ajustado a causa de la curva pequeña que denotaba su bandullo. Acabó llorando, pero no por los motivos sospechados, ella había visto esa pancita varias veces… No, lo que realmente la redujo a un gatito emocional fue el hecho de que el Joker entró en el momento preciso en que se cambiaba y, contrario a ignorarla como de costumbre, se le quedó mirando como si realmente estuviese hipnotizado. Su vientre había capturado la atención del futuro padre por completo. Claro que, tras reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, él viró su rostro bruscamente y siguió su camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Realmente había sucedido.

Sin embargo las lágrimas aparecieron morosamente, cuando en el momento de salir a realizar otras de sus acostumbradas travesuras él ordenó que ella se quedara en la mansión, bajo el cuidado de los guardias sedentarios. Alegó que no quería estorbos en la operación, aunque la verdad era que Harley no había perdido sus habilidades a pesar de cargar un niño de casi cuatro meses. El Joker se había marchado con rapidez tras departir aquellas palabras, siendo seguido por sus secuaces.

-Puddin…- Había suspirado la joven con demasiada adoración. Jonny no había salido todavía, por lo que pudo oírla perfectamente.

-Tal vez no necesitarás que te defienda, después de todo. – comentó con una enigmática sonrisa antes de ir tras su jefe.

Harley Quinn terminó por deshacerse en lágrimas.

* * *

En el quinto mes de gestación, la azotaron los estreñimientos y sus senos aumentaron el tamaño levemente, pero agradecía al cielo que hubiese pasado la etapa de nauseas y acidez estomacal. Su bebé se hacía notar con toda claridad, al igual que la calma en sus hormonas. Nuevamente volvía a ser una muñeca chispeante y alegre, siempre y cuando nadie la sacase de quicio.

Justo por esas fechas, se dio la casualidad de que un rumor bastante peligroso llegó a los oídos de la reina: El Joker, en su mayor club nocturno, estaba en busca de nuevas bailarinas. Lo entendía, ella ya no estaba disponible y seguro él necesitaba de alguien que captase aunque sea un mínimo de la atención que lograba antaño. El problema se vio expuesto en cuanto uno de sus sirvientes personales le comentó de la exorbitante coquetería que las mujeres empleaban con su Puddin.

Grave error.

La misma noche en la que supo de esa desfachatez, Harley Quinn esperó pacientemente a que el Señor J se marchase en su _Infiniti_ _G35 Coupe_ con carrocería _Vaydor_ , de un color purpura que bien tendía a confundir a la gente. Tras asegurarse de que él se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, y enfundándose en un enorme abrigo de piel que apenas dejaba ver la parte baja de sus piernas, la reina de Gotham City se precipitó al asfalto una vez más con la única intención de abrirse paso en el club. Subió a uno de los tantos autos de alta gama, que mantenían ocultos en su garaje de proporciones asombrosas, y permitió que dos de sus hombres la escoltaran. Al pisar el acelerador se sintió viva, era hora de que las perras supieran quien mandaría por siempre en ese lugar.

Una vez que hubo llegado al sitio, descendió de su Audi R8 y se precipitó a la entrada del antro nocturno. Los guardias de la admisión la miraron asombrados, creían que el Joker la había matado o algo. Hacía meses que no se aparecía por ahí, y dado que él se había avocado a buscarle un reemplazo…

-¡A UN LADO!- Les gritó a ambos, el arma ya develada entre sus manos. Sin titubear, los hombres le cedieron el paso, recordaban perfectamente bien lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer, y además se presumía intocable por órdenes del jefe.

...

El Señor J, en su espacio VIP, disfrutaba plácidamente del baile de otra de sus candidatas. La mejor parte de aún no haber tomado una decisión, sin duda, era el deleite que le ocasionaba ver todos los cuerpos esculturales de esas mujeres. Cada figura se contoneaba a su merced, seduciéndolo en la búsqueda de convencerlo. La flexibilidad de todas las aspirantes era sensacional, aunque ninguna igualaba a su arlequín, Harleen Quinzel.

Harley Quinn.

La gracia en cada movimiento que antaño realizaba su compañera era inigualable. La gimnasia le había otorgado una habilidad sublime para cualquier tipo de danzas o batallas nocturnas. También, aunque jamás lo reconocería, eso se lo debía a la arpía de cabello rojo que manejaba las plantas. Gracias al antídoto antitoxinas que había insertado en la rubia, sus habilidades se multiplicaron casi sobrenaturalmente. Daba igual, la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él.

Muchas veces había intentado apartar a Harley de su lado, poniéndola en su contra y enredándola en su jueguito sexual lésbico. Pero se había encargado de dejarle bien en claro que nadie tocaba sus pertenencias. El arlequín era suyo y no lo dejaría ir con facilidad. Ni aunque tuviese esa cosa del demonio en su interior, de la cual debía ocuparse ni bien naciera.

Si, desde un primer momento él había sido capaz de ver las intenciones de la nueva "amiguita" de su chica. La pelirroja se había aprovechado del estado vulnerable de Harley, a quien había corrido de su hogar tras un arrebato de rabia bastante severo. No sabía cómo se habían conocido, pero no tardó en enterarse de su dupla: "Las reinas del crimen". Pamela Isley había avanzado sigilosamente, primero arguyendo una amistad con la que logró hacer desertar a la rubia de su lado, sin retorno, y luego seduciéndola. De solo pensar que esa cosa había puesto las manos sobre su patrimonio la sangre le hervía de odio. De suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de su error, había sido un estúpido, Quinn era su mejor juguete ¿Cómo podía haberse deshecho de ella?

Pero, oh dulce fortuna, desde luego que la porquería vegetal no contaba con el eterno amor y devoción que la rubia a él le profesaba. Ella no demoró en buscarlo de nuevo, llamándolo por teléfono a hurtadillas. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado: una palabrilla dulce, una cita secreta, una caricia romántica, un ronroneo seductor y unas disculpas hipócritas. Harley desfalleció de amor una vez más. El arlequín era suyo, siempre lo sería.

Era una lástima que su precioso y flexible cuerpo se hubiese arruinado a causa de la criatura en su interior. Bueno, también era su culpa… esa lejana mañana había estado tan ansioso de follársela que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tomarse la píldora. Y la pastilla del día posterior le había parecido absurda. La verdad no creía que con tantos productos químicos en su interior pudiese llegar a quedar embarazada, pero ahora ya estaba hecho y algo le decía que si se deshacía de la cosa la perdería de nuevo. Casi podía visualizarla en los brazos de esa planta venenosa, planeando su venganza. No… debía esperar a que el feto naciera, ya luego planearía algún accidente para él. De ninguna forma se daría el lujo de quedarse sin su juguete favorito.

Decidió dejar de desvariar y centrar su atención en el cuerpo candente de la morena que tenía en frente suyo, el traje de cuero se adhería a sus formas con sensualidad. Era una belleza, quizá pudiese llevársela a la cama, Harley no había cooperado mucho desde que la cosa se dio a notar. Él tampoco la había buscado, se le hacía incómodo cogérsela sabiendo lo que llevaba dentro. Además había tenido demasiado trabajo.

Aplaudió a la dama con un ademán exagerado y se inclinó sobre la mesilla para dejar el vaso de licor que antes disfrutaba. Entreabrió los labios, degustando mentalmente una buena sesión de sexo.

-Ven aquí, chica- habló en un murmullo seductor. Desde la esquina del salón, Jonny miraba la escena de un modo neutral. Gracias al cielo Harley no tenía modo de enterarse de cosas como esas.- Muéstrame que más sabes hacer- La morena soltó una risita traviesa y obedeció. No había terminado de dar dos pasos cuando un sonoro estallido se extendió por la habitación y una bala le atravesó la frente. Los sesos y la sangre se esparcieron por el aire, encontrando su destino en los tapizados de los sillones, las paredes e incluso los cuerpos de Jonny y el Joker. Durante una fracción de segundo, la mujer muerta se tambaleó levemente para luego caer al suelo con estrépito. La figura de Harley Quinn, en un enorme abrigo de piel de oso, apareció en el umbral de la puerta. El arma en su mano aún dejaba entrever un humo zigzagueante.

El señor J curvó sus labios con morigeración, ensanchando la sonrisa conforme transcurría el tiempo. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse producto del escozor de la diversión, al igual que el resto de sus extremidades, y al final se lo vio arquearse hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada que, contrario al disparo, parecía opacar la música del club. El intimidante sonido de su voz causó un desagrado en las personas que presenciaron toda la escena (Algunos otros criminales de negocio, tres guardias subordinados a Jonny, los sirvientes de Harley y la fila de chicas que aspiraban ocupar su sitio). El arlequín puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo, realmente estaba molesta. Ignoró su drama de locura e insano regodeo para luego apuntar su arma a la hilera de candidatas.

-¿Alguna más quiere intentar una estupidez como la de su amiga?- Pateó el cadáver en el suelo, sin dignarse a mirarlo y sin abandonar su postura. El Joker continuaba riendo cual energúmeno. -¿Ah?- las jóvenes, atemorizadas, comenzaron a escabullirse del salón. Ningún trabajo valía tanto como para intentar desafiar a la desquiciada Harley Quinn.

El señor J puso fin a su risa, aunque una curvatura se mantenía persistente en los labios coloreados de escarlata. Analizó a su chica sin escrúpulos en tanto se mecía de un lado al otro, con la tranquilidad de un paciente atontado por la droga. Miró a Jonny, y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que se retirara, naturalmente todos los demás le siguieron.

-Harley, Harley, Harley…- murmuró pasándose la lengua por los labios. Caminó hacia ella, comenzando a acecharla. Así era su juego. La sangre encefálica sobre sus vestiduras y su rostro le daban un toque más siniestro que de costumbre- Eso no se hace bebé… - chistó repetidas veces, acentuando su frase con el movimiento negativo de su dedo índice- Que niña tan mala…- ronroneó gutural, ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella había logrado excitarlo. La rubia apretó los dientes molesta, no se dejaría engatusar, no esa vez. Con las hormonas a flor de piel, dio dos grandes zancadas y estampó su puño contra el rostro pálido de su Puddin. El cabello verde se agitó cuando él contorsionó el semblante bruscamente. Una nueva carcajada, más breve que la anterior, huyó de su boca perturbadora antes de recuperar su anterior posición y derribar a la ex psiquiatra con un golpe de su mano derecha. Los anillos en sus dedos ocasionaron cortes sobre la mejilla nívea del arlequín.

Harley, aún en el suelo, viró su rostro y escupió la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en su boca. Era una suerte que no le hubiese roto los dientes. Olvidándose de su cabeza, dirigió su mano hasta el grueso tapado y lo abrió para acariciar su panza redondeada. El Joker se aproximó a su cuerpo y le pateó las piernas, haciendo que liberara un quejido.

-Ciérrate eso si quieres que esa cosa viva. – espetó. Harley rió extrañamente entusiasmada.

-¿Me golpearás hasta matarlo? – inquirió desafiante.

-Yo no- se inclinó para recoger su bebida – Si otros lo descubren podrían verlo como una maldita debilidad y buscarán hacerle daño pensando que con ello me lastimarán a mi- su risa maleva retomó protagonismo, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión procedió a cubrirla con la mano tatuada y grotesca que tanto lo entretenía.

Harley lo contempló boquiabierta ¿Acaso estaba cuidando a su bebé?

El Señor J le dio la espalda ante su silencio, sabía de sobra lo que estaba pensando. Él también se hallaba sorprendido. Apretó el vaso en su mano hasta hacerle una fisura, pretendiendo convencerse de que había dicho aquello para que ella se quedase a su lado una vez que la cosa muriera. ¿Por qué ese puñetero pasado insistía en volver? ¿Por qué buscaba confundirlo?

El arlequín lo contempló estupefacta a medida que lograba ponerse de pie para cerrar su abrigo y, como si no la hubiese golpeado hace tan solo minutos, corrió hasta donde se encontraba para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¡Oh, Puddin…!

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- la voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó bastante, pues la verdad no se esperaba que él fuese a buscarla o algo por el estilo.

Se encontraba ya en su séptimo mes de embarazo, las cosas se habían normalizado bastante en cuanto a síntomas y hormonas, pero ahora su pequeño parecía querer jugar al soccer dentro del útero. Había veces en la que llegaba a preocuparse por los dolores ¡Y diablos, odiaba no poder recurrir a un médico como cualquier persona normal haría!

-Está moviéndose mucho – explicó mirando a su abultado vientre. El Joker hizo una mueca asqueada- No quería molestarte, Señor J.

-No veo como esa cosa va a hacer que me molestes-la joven paseó una mano por su bandullo y lo miró con cariño, ignorando el modo despectivo con el cual su Puddin lo refería.

-Golpea mucho…- musitó, como si estuviese sumergida en su propia ensoñación- Casi siempre en lugares demasiados distanciados entre sí. A lo mejor le he heredado una buena elasticidad, ¿Eh?- El señor J fijó sus orbes preciosos, lo único normal en él, en el vientre del arlequín y una idea terrible lo asaltó. Su estómago era demasiado grande. Mucho para cargar con un bebé de siete meses. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que su pesadilla fuese por partida doble? Queriendo quitarse esa horrible imagen de la cabeza, se avocó a responderle.

-Es probable.

Harley Quinn le sonrió con la misma dulzura que de costumbre. Su curvatura pronto fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor… En verdad que llevar un embarazo era muy ambiguo. El Joker admiró el modo en que su rostro se contraía producto de las patadas de su heredero.

-Auch…- se quejó la rubia, desplazando su mano a lo largo de su estómago. -¿Quieres sentirlo?- propuso con ansias, algo en su corazón la impulsaba a buscar la compañía de su hombre pese a que él no se molestaba en ocultar el aborrecimiento hacía su bebé.

-No-gruñó sucinto- Mejor hazle entender a esa cosa que yo soy el único con derecho a ponerte la mano encima- pronunció con algo de sorna pese a estar refiriéndose a la cantidad de golpes que habitualmente le propinaba. Harley lo acompañó en su broma cual enamorada eterna.

-Tal vez él sea quien me castigue en tu lugar, Puddin. Al menos por un tiempo.- El Joker curvó sus labios enigmáticamente.

-Como sea- repuso ya comenzando a marcharse.- Ven a dormir, el cuarto no está para que lo desperdicies.

* * *

El último mes fue sin duda el peor de todos. No solo estaba terriblemente obesa, sino que le costaba trabajo hacer cualquier movimiento. Dependía de un sirviente para todo, caminaba de forma torpe, pasaba la mayor parte del día postrada y como si fuera poco los dolores no hacían más que ir en aumento con cada día que se le restaba al parto.

Su bandullo era enorme, considerablemente enorme. No sabía si eso podía darse en algunos casos o no. Con algo de miedo, lo terminó por atribuir a los productos químicos que recorrían su cuerpo. Quizá hubiesen alterado el desarrollo del bebé.

El parto se llevó a cabo dos días antes de lo previsto. Johnny se había encargado de conseguirle dos médicos a punta de pistola. Pobre de ellos, era evidente que morirían ni bien terminasen su trabajo. El Joker no deseaba que nadie estuviese al corriente de su vástago. Mientras menos personas lo supieran, más fácil sería hacerlo desaparecer.

El rey de Gotham City podía percibir los gritos de Harley desde su estudio, al parecer el enano la estaba masacrando. Solo esperaba que no arruinase a su madre, de lo contrario perdería su mejor carta de juego.

Tras unas cuantas horas, los alaridos cesaron. No había oído en ningún momento el llanto del bebé ¿Había nacido muerto? Harley no lo toleraría… ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Si ese mocoso nacía muerto le ahorraría muchas complicaciones. Por otro lado, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que los lloriqueos estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos, contrario a los gritos de su madre.

Jonny ingresó unos diez minutos después de que todo quedase en silencio. El Joker enterró su penetrante mirada en él y aguardó a que le detallara la situación, tal y cómo le había pedido.

-Los médicos dijeron que ella estará bien, es fuerte.- informó. Perfecto, su juguete estaba intacto- Tiene como mucho una semana de reposo por ser primeriza…- prosiguió- … dos niños no han de ser fáciles de alumbrar- finalizó, captando toda la atención de su jefe.

Él no se había equivocado.

-¿Dos?- su mano derecha asintió.

-Mellizos. Hombre y mujer- especificó- Eso explica muchas cosas del embarazo- El Señor J soltó una larga carcajada que buscó acallar con su mano, en la cual la sonrisa tatuada resaltaba de un modo macabro y esclarecedor.

-Parece que tengo buena puntería, ¿Eh?- se mofó con orgullo. Jonny rió con él.

-Así es- confirmó tranquilo. Tras un incómodo lapso de silencio, volvió a enseriar su rostro- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, jefe?- El rey de Gotham respiró con profundidad sin eliminar por un momento la sonrisa maquiavélica de su cara.

-Si ya han acabado su trabajo, deshazte de los médicos. – Dictaminó- Ya veré que hacer después. – su mano derecha inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a acatar lo demandado. En el último instante, se detuvo para decir algo que estaba carcomiéndole la cabeza a causa de la inmensa felicidad que había mostrado Harley al recibir a sus dos bebés.

-Jefe- habló, obteniendo su atención- Son un par de críos excepcionales… heredaron su nariz.

Cerró la puerta sin que el otro pudiese replicar nada.

Y, como era de esperarse, las cosas se pusieron de cabeza sin demoras. Los niños eran demasiado demandantes de atención, lloraban a todo pulmón si no tenían a su madre cerca y por lo general no dormían más de cinco horas al día, lo cual dejaba exhausta a Harley. Una de sus asistentes, quien había tenido un hijo en su pasado antes de volverse una criminal, le comentó que todo aquello cambiaría en algún momento, era cuestión de esperar.

El Joker debió mudar de sitio su despacho. De hecho, se vio obligado a trasladarlo al sótano. Los mocosos lloraban como un par de malditos demonios, era imposible hacer que se callaran con facilidad. No podía esperar al momento en que ambos muriesen para que todo retomase su curso normal, con el tranquilo silencio de su mansión y Harley Quinn en su cama.

Si, ella ya no dormía a su lado. La rubia se pasaba todo el tiempo en esa condenada habitación para bebés del fondo de la casa. Cualquiera que lo viese en esos instantes, sin su típica sonrisa maniática y refunfuñando por los rincones, pensaría que estaba celoso de ese par de cosas ruidosas y aborrecibles. No podían culparlo, antes su arlequín solo vivía para él, no tenía ningún tipo de interés que no tuviese que ver con su persona… La podía disfrutar cuando se le antojaba o, si se aburría, enviarla lejos y castigarla. Nada importaba porque ella siempre regresaba a sus brazos, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Al principio le había parecido relajante no contar con su chispeante personalidad rondándole las veinticuatro horas del día, ahora se sentía como un maldito perro desplazado. No arrumacos, no peleas, no apodos insoportables, no sexo, no Harley.

Toda esa situación no hacía más que aumentar más su aborrecimiento hacia ella. ¿Por qué debía importarle tanto su ausencia? Ni que fuese la gran cosa. Admitía que era una bestia en la cama, que solo ella podía adquirir esas posiciones exóticas en el coito y que las noches de placer a su lado eran las mejores que había gozado en su vida… Consentía el hecho de que era preciosa y, _santos demonios,_ el embarazo había obrado bien en sus curvas pero nada justificaba sus actitudes de niño cabreado. Esos mellizos le habían arrebatado su juguete y no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese recuperarlo.

¡Ni siquiera podía planear una broma decente para Batman!

Aunque se reprochara internamente sus emociones, no lograba negárselas. Necesitaba a su pequeño monstruo… ¡Y se odiaba por ello!

Esa mujer conseguía causar los sentim… ¡pensamientos! más incómodos en su retorcido interior. Era intolerable tenerla lejos demasiado tiempo a pesar de ser terriblemente pegajosa e insoportable. Aborrecía el modo en que lo hacía experimentar cosas que creía enterradas en su pasado, como la preocupación mutua dentro de una pareja o los celos impulsivos que lo llevaban a querer matar a cualquiera que osase intentar ponerle las manos encima. La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba. La odiaba porque muy en el fondo sabía que no había otra como ella y que lo había vuelto dependiente de su esencia, su piel…

La última vez que se había sentido así con algui… ¡Estúpido y atormentante pasado!

* * *

Tres de la madrugada. La única noche en la que decidía no salir y, en lugar de ello disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño, las pequeñas bestias debían llorar como alma que lleva el diablo. No tenía idea de qué mierda les importunaba tanto, nada sabía de ellos a pesar de que ya contaban con tres meses de edad. Jamás había querido verlos.

Tampoco planeó nada para matarlos.

Ya era el colmo, algo debía estar pasando. Normalmente, Harley se encargaba de cerrarles la boca en unos cuantos minutos. Su rutina de sueño se había normalizado bastante, en especial en cuanto a lo nocturno respectase. Hastiado de tanto alboroto, apartó las mantas de su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco y se levantó gruñendo improperios. La enorme cama vacía no hacía más que intensificar su mal humor. Estúpidos niñatos, les pondría una bala en la cabeza.

Su torso desnudo recibió el confort de la calefacción mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraban las escaleras. Descendió con prisa antes de verse inmerso en la extensión del segundo pasadizo de la mansión, el cual albergaba la habitación de los niños en su final. El chillido de los mocosos se intensificaba a cada paso que daba, indicándole que se su ubicación era correcta. Al hallarse frente a la puerta de caoba dudó en girar el picaporte. El cartel de la madera aprisionó su curiosidad por completo… " _JJ & Lucy"._ Desde que esas cosas salieran del cuerpo de su chica no se preocupó en saber ni siquiera sus nombres. Jonny siempre le comentaba algún detalle al azar, él debía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la casa, pero nada demasiado relevante.

Sin titubear un minuto más, abrió la puerta y paseó sus ojos por el recinto. Todo era absolutamente empalagoso, fiel al estilo de Harley. Los colores no salían de la gama del rosa y el azul, incluso las cortinas se intercalaban de ese modo. A un lado y otro podían verse diversos tipos de juguetes, un cambiador, el armario entreabierto que ocultaba las pertenencias de cada vástago y, además, las de madre. Quinn ni siquiera iba a su cuarto para cambiarse, había ordenado a sus sirvientes que trasladasen sus pertenencias necesarias a ese lugar infantil. Y si, la muy perra se había dejado toda la coqueta lencería de encaje lejos, como si estuviese remarcándole que tenía algo mucho más importante aparte de tentarlo y acostarse con él. Los pañales, oleos y elementos de higiene se hallaban en una repisa cercana a el baño. Reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al toparse con un peluche, hecho por encargo seguramente, de Batman apuñalado… Su arlequín no había cambiado del todo. En la estantería de la pared izquierda reposaban tres portarretratos de tamaño medio. No lograba discernir bien las fotografías desde donde estaba parado, pero podía intuir que los laterales contenían a los bebés. El central, en cambio, mostraba a dos personas… recordaba cuando se habían tomado esa imagen… Al parecer Harley no lo había relegado en demasía…

Posó sus orbes, de un azul intenso, en las cunas de la esquina del cuarto. Una mujer se hallaba inclinada sobre ellas, pero no era su chica.

-¿En dónde está Harley?- ladró y la asistente se sobresaltó sin disimulo.

-Se-señor...- tartamudeó torpemente. El Joker arqueó una de sus inexistentes cejas y avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba. De reojo percibió una tercera cama, más grande que la de los niños, e intuyó que allí debía de dormir la rubia.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas- gruñó amenazante en tanto develaba una de sus sonrisas sádicas- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Le-Lena…- respondió con dificultad. Los niños no cesaban su llanto.

-¿En dónde está Harley, Lena?- inquirió por segunda vez, absteniéndose de mirar a los mocosos.

-En una de las habitaciones sin ocupante…- informó- Necesitaba descansar…. Le dije que por esta noche me encargaría de los bebés…- se mesó los cabellos nerviosa. Era una criminal, pero reconocía que ni siquiera las personas de sangre fría como ella podían hacerle frente a la imagen del Joker. Tanto cómico como sádico, él se las arreglaba para emanar un halo natural y oscuro que podía estremecer hasta al más valiente- Pero ellos son muy dependientes de su madre… no logro contenerlos.

-Y yo no logro dormir por su culpa- masculló- Trae a Quinn antes de que acabe con ellos- Lena abrió sus ojos alarmada y acató la orden sin rechistar. El Joker observó satisfecho el modo en que la mujer se alejaba corriendo.

Dirigió sus fanales hasta una de las cunas, que estaba cubierta por un tul rosado y repleto de mariposas. El llanto agudo que escapaba bajo las capas del mosquitero estaba acabando con sus nervios. Se volteó sobre su hombro para cuidar que nadie estuviese mirando y apartó la tela rosácea. El pequeño cuerpito de la niña asomaba entre las mantas revoltosamente, tenía las manitos apretadas en puños y la piel enrojecida debido a la fuerza empleada en el gimoteo. Su delicada carita poseía una contracción de disgusto, pero incluso de esa forma lograba distinguir cada signo de sus facciones.

Lucy había heredado las mejillas redondeadas de su madre, así como sus labios y la barbilla estilizada. Su tez, lejos de ser pálida como la de ambos padres, se notaba rozagante, igual que la de Harleen Quinzel antes de arrojarse a los químicos para transformarse en su arlequín. El poco cabello que se apreciaba sobre su pequeña cabecita era de un rubio marcado que reconocía perfectamente, pues también pertenecía a la psiquiatra que sedujese en Arkham. Y allí, en medio del semblante agravado, se distinguía la cereza del postre… Tal y como le había asegurado Jonny Frost, su respingona nariz acentuaba toda la belleza de su descendiente.

La pequeña interrumpió su llanto en cuanto el Joker apareció en su campo de visión. El cabello verde le atraía de sobremanera, al igual que la figura del cráneo de arlequín tatuada sobre uno de los pectorales de su padre. El señor J frunció el ceño confundido por la situación y retrocedió unos pasos, lo cual provocó que la niña nuevamente iniciara su insoportable lamento. Contrajo el rostro con molestia y volvió a acercarse a la cuna, cualquier cosa valía la pena si esa porquería cerraba la boca. Lucy se calmó una vez más y lo escudriñó con sus penetrantes ojos cerúleos, otra cosa que parecía haber obtenido de su progenitor.

Su desconcierto ante lo que sucedía era tan grande que no se había percatado del silencio que predominaba en el lugar. El niño también reposaba calmado. Sin alejarse del barandal de su heredera, giró su cuerpo para buscar al otro mocoso.

 _JJ_ , se había percatado de su presencia mucho antes que su hermana a juzgar por la concentración que denotaba al analizarlo. Era un crío perfecto, con las facciones masculinas refinadas y los labios delgados cual los de su madre y su congénere. El rubio en su cabeza se apreciaba sin problemas, puesto que poseía más cabello que la niña, y la nariz, también idéntica a la propia, hacía un juego espectacular en conjunto a sus ojos azules, cortesía de sus genes. La piel tornasolada era el obvio sello de Harleen Quinzel. Ambos niños eran una combinación regia de los reyes de Gotham City.

-Papi por fin conoció a sus bebés- La inconfundible voz de su arlequín se extendió por la habitación, haciendo que se volteara un tanto mortificado. No se suponía que estuviese cuidando a esos mocosos, él debía matarlos. De todas formas, la situación le importó una mierda al ver a Harley, parada en la puerta con una de sus camisas y las largas piernas al descubierto. Había recuperado su perfecta figura en todo el tiempo de separación y contaba con un añadido de tamaño en sus curvas. El cabello casi albino le hizo formar una sonrisa de lado, pues en sus puntas dos tipos de tinte diferente lo sorprendieron de improviso. _Rosa y azul._ Si se lo pensaba un poco no era tan sorprendente. Ella se había mimetizado con sus hijos al completo.

Ignorando su afirmación, procedió a hablarle como si no hubiesen pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez en la que sus rostros se cruzaron por más que compartían el mismo techo.

-Ya me preguntaba en dónde estaba esa camisa- articuló señalando la prenda que ella llevaba puesta. Harley se encogió de hombros, moviéndose de su sitio.

-Te extrañaba- repuso por excusa para luego dar un giro y contonear su cuerpo seductoramente- Además se me ve muy bien ¿No crees?- El Joker gruñó y se golpeó el muslo con la mano, deseando internamente recostarla en su regazo y nalguearla por haberlo mantenido tanto tiempo en abstinencia. Los dos eran unos orgullosos. Harley sonrió ampliamente ante su reacción y, sin que él pudiese preverlo, corrió los últimos centímetros que los mantenía separados para echarle los brazos al cuello y estrecharse contra su figura- ¡Me alegra que estés aquí, Puddin! – El señor J no la apartó, se sentía bien tenerla cerca de nuevo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tus mocosos estaban volviéndome loco.

-Ya estás loco- se burló ella, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. – Y son nuestros…

-No tengo nada que ver con esas cosas.

-Yo opino lo contrario.- rebatió- Míralos, tienen una atracción natural por ti. Es como si supiesen quien eres…- Ya estaba comportándose como una psiquiatra otra vez, había veces en las que Harleen Quinzel afloraba en su persona sin ser llamada. Era como si no pudiese existir una sin la otra… Harley y Harleen coexistían en un solo cuerpo, y colisionaban en una sola mente.

-¿Y quién soy?- indagó con la misma desgana que de costumbre. El arlequín deslizó una mano por su pecho, recorriéndolo genuinamente, feliz tras las arduas jornadas de distanciamiento.

-Su papi…- le respondió llegando a la cinturilla de los pantalones masculinos. Lo oyó gruñir complacido y siguió descendiendo hasta la entrepierna del hombre, incentivándola sobre la ropa. Las manos de su Puddin apresaron su cintura y la acercaron con violencia a su pelvis, manteniendo ambas intimidades en contacto. La rubia realizó un movimiento provocador, como si estuviese siendo penetrada, y luego llevó sus dedos a la espalda estructurada del Joker, arañándola hasta sentirlo estremecerse- Tu los pusiste en mi interior, ¿No lo recuerdas?- murmuró en su oído- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerlo- su lengua recorrió el cuello tatuado del Señor J, sintiendo el pulso desbocado bajo su tacto- Puedo mostrarte cómo sucedió…

-¿No tienes que calmar dos mocosos, Harley?- devolvió él, también en su oído, aunque el tono ronco de su voz le indicaba cómo terminaría todo eso.

-Papi ya se encargó muy bien de ellos…- arguyó dejando un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus labios- Ahora mami necesita un poco de atención…

Esa terminó por ser una excelente noche de reconciliación.

* * *

Después de aquella perfecta jornada, las cosas se acomodaron para bien. Harley volvió a dormir en conjunto a su Puddin, aunque para disgusto de este, eso significó tener que mudar la habitación de los niños al mismo piso que ambos ocupaban y, además, instalar un sistema de monitoreo para que su madre supiese en qué momento requerían de su presencia. No se quejaba, al menos ella ya no hacía caso omiso de su persona. Podía decirse que repartía su atención entre los tres. A menudo él se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo- ah… los dulces debates mentales- por qué o cuándo había empezado a ser tan flexible en cuanto a su reina concernía, al final terminaba discutiendo con su propio cerebro porque todas las respuestas lo llevaban de lleno a… _eso_.

Cuando los niños se acostumbraron a estar con sus cuidadoras, Harley decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a las calles para barrer a toda la escoria que pretendía opacarla. Debía mantener una reputación como reina de Gotham City. El Joker no había podido disimular su entusiasmo el día en que ella había vuelto a acompañarlo al club y a sus bromas nocturnas. En no más de una semana, el payaso líder del crimen y su poderoso arlequín se encargaron de hacerle recordar a todos quienes eran, difundiendo el pánico en la ciudad al igual que antaño. El retorno de la reina ocasionó que todas las alertas policiales se activasen a su paso ¡Y eso era tan divertido! Amaba sembrar el caos junto a su Puddin, adoraba el modo en el que ambos se pavoneaban en el _Vaydor_ púrpura, asumiéndose intocables, carcajeándose en su insana felicidad. Harley elevaba su voz todo lo que podía adrede, pues bien sabía que eso a el Señor J le encantaba, después de todo, él le enseñó a reír. No podría haber sucedido de otra manera, desde que la notase como un arma perfecta en Arkham el se avocó a la tarea de perfeccionarla. Jamás hubiese imaginado que, en medio de lunáticos, hallaría a su reina de corazones, a su diamante en bruto, a su trébol de la suerte y su pica letal. Harleen Quinzel, su cuerda doctora, terminó por representar más que una carta de libertad. Seducirla no había resultado difícil, ella era tan buena e inocente, tan apocada pese a que nadie podía negar su beldad e inteligencia… Era curiosa, y la curiosidad es la mayor criminal en las mentes. Su fascinación por el hombre de cabellos verdes la llevó al abismo, y feliz cayó al vacío romántico que había idealizado en su cabeza…

Regresar al trabajo la hizo sentirse igual a aquella ocasión en la que acompañó a su Puddin a jugar por primera vez. Había algo sumamente atrayente en la oscuridad que el rey dejaba al descubierto cuando realizaba una de sus acostumbradas travesuras… Era hermoso ver como la gente se asustaba en los instantes culmines, aquellos en los que él se les aproximaba, las carcajadas indicando su presencia en medio de la noche, haciendo estallar todo a su paso e infundiendo el miedo en cada ser. Lo mejor de su retorno, sin discusión de por medio, radicaba en la pequeña broma a Batman. El Señor J se había dejado capturar, cerca del muelle y, cuando el murciélago se disponía a llevárselo a Arkham, ella saltó ágilmente desde uno de los botes anclados, pateó su cara y la arremetió contra uno de los buques traseros, dejándolo atontado. Su Puddin se había reído muy fuerte mientras se incorporaba, el bastardo de negro lo había golpeado. Ella se había puesto más que feliz cuando él le besó la frente y enredó su brazo izquierdo en su cintura. Lo oyó emitir un prolongado gemido de angustia, como si realmente estuviese compadeciéndose de su adversario.

-¿Qué pasa, Bats? No te ves muy contento- liberó una nueva carcajada y ella lo acompañó en tanto se aferraba a su cuello. Batman intentó incorporarse, pero el golpe lo había mareado.

-Si, Batsy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? – Esa vez fue ella quien inició la ronda de risas maniáticas- ¿No te has preguntado en donde estuve todo este tiempo? – el murciélago emitió un graznido adolorido y levantó la mirada para responderle a su enemiga.

-Sí, lo hice. – Admitió escueto- Tuve dos teorías. La primera: Ambos traían o traen algo entre manos…- una nueva queja abandonó sus labios- La segunda: Creí que él al fin se había deshecho de ti- Harley frunció el ceño, era clara la molestia que esa afirmación le ocasionaba- Teniendo en cuenta lo que le importas di por sentada la segunda opción- se burló. El arlequín chilló con histeria y se soltó del abrazo de su Puddin para avanzar hasta el hombre, ni bien estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le golpeó el rostro, haciéndolo caer una vez más- ¡Mi Puddin jamás haría algo como eso!- gritó- ¡El puede ser un poco duro pero…!

-Ya lo sé… te ama, ¿Verdad? – la cortó desde el suelo, sosteniéndole la mirada. El Señor J se recostó contra uno de los barcos, sabía que por más que su contrincante intentase manipular la mente de su chica, ella siempre le sería devota- No sé en donde has estado, Quinn. Francamente tenía una tercera opción, una que me decía que te habías marchado lejos para rehacer tu vida. Lamento que eso no sea verdad…

-Cállate…- siseó.

\- Eres lista. Eres una psicóloga. Sabes que su relación es enferma, que no está bien…- prosiguió- Él solo te utiliza, eres su juguete, no te…- un nuevo golpe le fue propinado y Harley se sorprendió al notar que había provenido del Joker.

-No es bueno decirles cosas feas a mi arlequín, Bats- gruñó poniéndose a su altura. Batman escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, manchando así la madera del muelle- No me gusta que le hablen de mi de esa manera, menos en mi presencia – se volteó hacia Harley, que se encontraba seria- ¿Tu qué piensas, cariño?- La rubia se fijó en sus intensos orbes azules, los mismos que sus dos hijos poseían. Él la quería, la quería, la quería… debía de quererla… Y Batsy… Batsy estaba mal, él era el villano de su cuento de hadas, el solo quería arruinar sus vidas.

-Mátalo…- murmuró rencorosa, el fuego de sus ojos destilaba todo el odio que se acumulaba en su pecho. El Joker curvó sus labios en una sonrisa simple y apartó su chaqueta para retirar su arma de la sobaquera.

-¿Qué has dicho, Harley?- inquirió burlón pese a haberla oído.

-¡Mátalo!- gritó ella, liberando toda la furia que se acrecentaba en su interior. En otra oportunidad, él le habría castigado por levantarle la voz y darle una orden. Pero en ese momento solo deseaba hacer lo mismo que le pedía su reina. El señor J se encogió de hombros y apuntó su arma.

-Lo siento, Bats- pronunció- No puedo negarle nada a mi chica. – Justo cuando se disponía a dispararle, un borrón verde, rojo y dorado se interpuso en su camino con un golpe brusco y lo arrojó contra el cuerpo de Harley. La reina se repuso de la caída rápidamente y volvió a adoptar la posición de combate.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- inquirió el inesperado visitante mientras analizaba la figura esbelta enfundada en el traje de arlequín- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Harls.

-Eres más irritante que yo, niño- devolvió ella. Harley se dio un impulso para girar con gracia en el aire y caer sobre su adversario en medio de un porrazo seco. El joven ayudante de Batman no demoró en contestar al ataque con una llave china que derribó al arlequín, haciendo que su rostro perfecto se golpease contra la madera del muelle. Eso le dejaría marca. El Joker rumió, molesto por la intrusión, y disparó su arma. Desde el suelo, el murciélago aferró la pantorrilla de su secuaz, haciéndolo caer para esquivar las balas que no tardaron en agotarse. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos, advirtiéndoles de la proximidad de la policía- Veo que invitaste a tus amiguitos a jugar, cobarde.- se mofó la chica mientras extraía un delgado cuchillo de su bota derecha y lo arrojaba a la pierna del recién llegado. El menor liberó un alarido.

– Que bueno que dejamos una sorpresita en la entrada del muelle ¿Verdad, cielo?- la secundó el Joker. Harley se rió con su locura y rencor a flor de piel. Aún le dolían las palabras del murciélago. El Señor J se inclinó para presionar el arma blanca aún más, retorciéndola en la extremidad del asistente, haciendo brotar la sangre con sadismo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el muchacho no podría caminar, se apartó riendo.

-¡Eres el mejor, Puddin!- exclamó la rubia antes de echarle los brazos al cuello para besarlo fugazmente. El Joker se la quitó de encima por medio de un empujón y la tomó del brazo con hosquedad.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos!- gruñó arrastrándola. Ella lo siguió sin inmutarse, nada le importaba. De cualquier forma todo cuanto quería era llegar a la mansión para ver a sus bebés. El Señor J la cargó en sus brazos para luego arrojarla sin ningún cuidado dentro de una de las lanchas de motor. Ella le ayudó a subir y juntos buscaron el modo de hacer funcionar el vehículo. El gratificante sonido de las aspas actuando les causó gracia.

-¡Bye, bye! – profirió Harley a ambos hombres heridos en el muelle.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron a una distancia prudente, el Señor J le ordenó detonar las bombas de la abertura del puerto, lo cual provocó una enorme explosión que destacó por la magnánima cantidad de gritos de civiles y policías. El arlequín volvió a reírse, más su Puddin se mantuvo callado. Estaba segura de que era porque no habían podido matar a Batman. Y todo gracias a ese mocoso. Supo de inmediato quien sería el próximo objetivo de los planes del Señor J…

 _Robín._

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Estúpido Robín 7n7

¿Qué tal? Esa ha sido la primera parte de esta historia. No sé cuantos capítulos abarcará, pero serán pocos. Quizá no exceda al segundo.

Si alguno tiene dudas sobre qué es eso que tanto evita el Joker, en sus pensamientos, la cuestión será tratada más adelante, aunque quizá los que están en el fanatismo maniático de este personaje, como yo, ya se deben estar haciendo una idea.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es más que bienvenido/a.

En fin, Paauuu, aquí tienes tu historia, espero no haberte decepcionado.

Saludos a todos,

Aliniss.

PD: Para los que manejen poco el inglés, El titulo del fic significa "Antes" (En alusión a que los hechos son previos a la película) y el título del capítulo quiere decir "Cambios y elecciones (u opciones)", ese no creo que sea necesario explicarlo jeje.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Removing obstacles_

* * *

Los mocosos crecían rápido y aprendían sin mucho esfuerzo. Cualquiera que los viese bien podría pensar que tenían más de siete meses de edad.

 _Siete meses de edad._

Pese a reprocharse una y mil veces el hecho de aún no haberse deshecho de ellos, cada vez pensaba menos en matar a sus hijos. No eran demasiado molestos, después de todo, Harley los educaba muy bien, casi no lloraban o gritaban y siempre tenían reservada alguna pequeña ocurrencia para él, lo hacían reír. Al principio le había llamado la atención el modo torpe en el que ambos aprendían a sentarse y, posteriormente, a gatear. Fue un acontecimiento casi tan interesante como la aparición de sus primeros dientes y el inicio de la ingesta de comida sólida.

Con el desplazamiento independiente de los niños, llegaron las caídas y la terrible tarea de acondicionar la casa. Las armas y objetos filosos fueron removidos a habitaciones concretas, y los adornos delicados puestos a una altura prudente. El único sitio que se mantuvo intacto fue el despacho del Señor J, el cual ya no estaba en el sótano. Le parecía cómico el modo en que ambos mocosos se deslizaban por la mansión, huyendo de sus cuidadores y su madre, para llegar hasta su puerta y reclamar su atención. Tenían una especie de atracción hacia su cabello, de igual forma que con las puntas rosas y azules del de su madre.

Harley nunca se había sentido más feliz. Al fin había conseguido a la familia de sus sueños, una bastante alejada de lo convencional, una a la que amaba más allá de su locura. No podía esperar a llevar a sus niños a la escuela, a sacarlos de paseo, a anotarlos en la liga de béisbol que antaño fuese su favorita… Sabía que no sería sencillo conllevar aquello, pero se las ingeniaría para mantener en secreto su identidad y la de ellos.

Cada instante que vivía se transformaba en algo sumamente nuevo y atractivo.

Su Puddin mantenía el carácter distante, pero se dejaba querer por los bebés y nunca había osado hacerles daño. Su relación con _JJ_ era muy estrecha, estaba casi segura de que lo veía como el legítimo heredero de su imperio.

¡Eso la llenaba de dicha!

Nunca se le olvidaría el día en que estaba buscando a su hijo por toda la casa, se le había escapado mientras dormía a su hermana. Había ordenado a sus hombres revisar cada sitio en el que podría haberse ocultado de ella, pero al final solo acabó por existir una única habitación sin revisar. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el despacho del Joker, solo para encontrarse con la puerta entreabierta. Se había asomado con discreción, no quería importunar a su Puddin y las probabilidades de que _JJ_ estuviese allí eran casi nulas. Y, sin embargo, en ese cuarto se encontraba. Sus manitas estrujaban con fuerza el pequeño juguete de Batman que el señor J usaba para practicar su puntería con los dardos. Estaba riendo bajo la absorta mirada de su padre, quien apreciaba la escena con mucho interés y hasta orgullo. Ninguno se percató de su presencia, ambos estaban absortos en el momento. Ocultó, con todas sus fuerzas, una risita pletórica al ver la fuerza con la que su bebé terminaba por decapitar al peluche. El Joker le aplaudió satisfecho en cuanto sus pequeños ojos azules buscaron el rostro paterno. _JJ_ le regaló una mueca alegre en devolución.

-Así se hace, niño- le oyó decir al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para estar a la altura de su hijo. Tomó la cabeza del muñeco y la arrojó lejos.

-Ha, ha, ha…- pronunció el pequeño rubio en una clara imitación de su padre. El Joker lo miró con los ojos abiertos y luego se echó a reír con fuerza. En verdad era una postal de lo más extraña, ver a ese hombre compartiendo un instante tan íntimo y familiar con el adorable bebé que sonreía en el suelo, contento de haber divertido a su padre.

-Tú serás un chico malo, ¿Eh?- afirmó sin pretender que _JJ_ le entendiera. Una nueva ronda de carcajadas le fue dada por respuesta y con la tranquilidad de cualquier padre acabó por sentarse frente a su heredero- Si…- El señor J miró al bebé como si fuese un lienzo blanco y listo para ser utilizado por un artista. Puede que la niña no le sirviese de mucho, probablemente solo le acarrearía problemas, pero el niño… él era otra cosa- Estoy seguro de que podrías ser un pequeño monstruo…- Harley se apegó más a la puerta entreabierta, no deseaba perderse ni una sola palabra. El Joker llevó su mano tatuada al rostro rechoncho y sonrosado del infante para luego cubrir su diminuta boquita con la macabra sonrisa que tanto le encantaba utilizar.- La primera regla, niño- elevó su dedo índice, figurando el número mencionado- Ríe.- departió, _JJ_ no podía entender nada de aquello, pero sin embargo no desviaba los ojos azules de su progenitor, se notaba a leguas su emoción por compartir tiempo con él. Normalmente, un crío le rehuiría a la imponente y macabra apariencia del Señor J, pero los mellizos parecían haberse adaptado a ella y además la encontraban notablemente atrayente. Los tatuajes sádicos e insanos que cubrían el cuerpo del payaso no eran más que dibujos divertidos para los pequeños, y su piel cadavérica les causaba intriga. Claro que era su cabellera esmeralda chillona la que se llevaba todo el protagonismo, pero lo demás también les interesaba.

Aún desde la puerta, Harley dibujó en sus labios una cálida sonrisa maternal y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para que ambos continuasen disfrutando su tiempo juntos.

* * *

-¡No me veas así, tenía que venir!- Exclamó su mejor amiga, la cual había burlado (probablemente matado) a la guardia sedentaria de su escondite para poder verla- ¡Desapareciste durante meses! ¡Y cuando regresas te limitas a salir por las noches con el cretino para luego encerrarte en este maldito lugar!

-Sabes que al señor J no le agradas demasiado, Ivy- repuso la rubia con tranquilidad mientras se recostaba en la cama, doblando sus largas y torneada piernas al descubierto. -¡Y no es ningún cretino!- La pelirroja rodó los ojos fastidiada e intentó no poner toda su atención en el cuerpo escultural de Harley, lo cual no le resultó demasiado difícil puesto que ella llevaba una camisa de su peor enemigo.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes ropa propia? – inquirió con notable molestia.

-Me gusta sentir el aroma de mi Puddin.- se excusó, realizando un movimiento de hombros coqueto.

-Vaya dependencia que tienes- pronunció decepcionada e irónica- ¿En dónde demonios te has metido tu autonomía?

-¡Oh, Corta con eso! – interrumpió la reina de Gotham mientras daba una voltereta, exponiendo momentáneamente su ropa interior- No has venido para regañarme, ¿O sí?- Pamela tragó saliva ante la visión que le ofrecía su, por desventura, amiga. Movió con una de sus manos enguantadas los cabellos que caían sobre su espalda y los acomodó sobre su omóplato derecho.

-No- le contestó- En todo este tiempo solo he recibido dos mensajes tuyos diciéndome que estabas bien pero que no tenías tiempo de verme…

-Ya te he dicho que he estado ocupada. – le escindió.

-¿¡En qué!?- Pamela elevó su voz y pisó el suelo con fuerza, demostrando su disconformidad ante esa simple respuesta.

-Tú sabes… cosas. – Poison Ivy era su amiga, pero sabía de antemano que la idea de los bebés le agradaría menos que al Joker.

-¿¡Qué tipo de cosas, Harley!? ¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia! – gruñó- Mejor dime la verdad: ¿El bastardo ha vuelto a encerrarte? ¿Debieron hospitalizarte por su culpa? ¿Te prohibió visitarme?...

-No, no y no.- respondió el arlequín sin abandonar su calma. – Te noto muy tensionada, Red.- comentó- Ven, siéntate conmigo- palmeó el colchón con su mano y la hiedra apartó el rostro disgustada.

-No pienso sentarme en el sitio donde él te folla- escupió mordaz, Harley bufó condescendiente y se puso de pie para luego tomarle de la mano y arrastrarla a un sillón cercano. La pelirroja nuevamente se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada- No caeré en eso, apuesto a que te ha cogido en cada sitio posible de esta puta habitación, ¿Por qué crees que tengo plantas venenosas en los pies? No quiero contaminarme.

-No te importó que me acostase con él cuando vivía contigo y te la pasabas entre mis piernas- Le recordó descaradamente, haciéndola enrojecer. Ella amaba a su Puddin, pero la relación lésbica que había mantenido con su mejor amiga tiempo atrás también había sido divertida. Poison Ivy liberó un suspiro agotado y accedió a ocupar un sitio en el borde de la cama, junto a Quinn. La rubia enredó los brazos en su cuello y la apretó en un abrazo compasivo.

-Lamento estar tan molesta- se disculpó la hiedra- Es solo que no sabes lo que he pasado todo este tiempo… Sin novedades de ti más que dos cartas que no explicaban nada….- sus hombros bajaron, indicando su estado abatido. Las flores que asomaban por la ventana comenzaron a marchitarse- Creí… Creí que él te había matado- Harley liberó una risita y acarició la espalda de su amiga, comprendiendo su preocupación.

-Mi Puddin jamás haría algo como eso, Red…- pronunció.

-Quisiera poder hacerte ver que no estás en lo cierto- Se deshizo del abrazo- Ya apártate, hueles a él… - comunicó con una mueca asqueada. El arlequín liberó otra pequeña carcajada y escondió su nariz en el cuello de la camisa, aspirando sonoramente.

-¿Verdad que su aroma es increíble?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a tararear una melodía extraña, agitando su cabello recientemente coloreado. Poison Ivy negó para sí misma, era obvio que ella estaba tan enferma como él. Pero prefería que fuese de ese modo, si Harleen Quinzel volviese a surgir la perdería de todas formas, una mujer como la ex psiquiatra de Arkham jamás querría compartir su vida con la mortífera reina de las plantas. Necesitaba salvar a Harley de ese infierno que ella confundía con un paraíso rosado y repleto de amor. El Joker la manipulaba y usaba a su antojo, las cosas no podían seguir estando de esa manera.

-Harley- la llamó mientras le tomaba las manos y volvía a hacer que se sentara. – ¿Alguna vez te he hecho daño?

-¡Nop!- contestó risueña, sin entender a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-¿Alguna vez te he abandonado a tu suerte? ¿Alguna vez te he echado de casa?- buscó hacer un contacto profundo con los ojos de su compañera- ¿Alguna vez te he fallado o te he dado motivos para pensar que no te quiero?

-¡Nop!- volvió a responder ella con la misma soltura.

-Entonces ven conmigo- le acarició las manos que mantenía apresadas entre las suyas, el arlequín enserió su rostro de alabastro- Vámonos las dos, ahora. Será todo como antes, éramos felices ¿Lo recuerdas?- La rubia asintió pensativa- Robaremos cada centavo y joya de Gotham, viviremos ocultas en nuestra casa del basurero tóxico ¡O en cualquier parte del mundo! – Exclamó de improviso- Eres la única persona que me importa casi tanto como mis plantas… Lo sabes.- Harley volvió a inclinar la cabeza en un ademán de aceptación. – Si realmente eres consciente de ello, di que sí. – Harley retiró sus manos y las llevó a su regazo.

-No…- pronunció débilmente, haciendo que su compañera frunciera el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no puedes? ¡Harley déjame acabar con ese payaso y…!- La novia del Joker puso un dedo sobre los labios carnosos de su compañera, indicándole silencio.

-Puedo- musitó- Pero no quiero. – Caminó hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda- Soy feliz aquí, Red, puede que no me creas pero de verdad lo soy- Pensó en sus dos pequeños, y en los diminutos detalles que el Señor J denotaba como cambios.

-Me encantaría poder decirte que un día volverás a casa llorando y explicando que él te rompió el corazón- meditó su compañera- Pero te lo romperás tu misma por esperar algo que no te puede dar…

-Estás equivocada.

-¡No, tú estás equivocada!- rebatió con exasperación- No pienso dejarte en este lugar… Harley tienes que entrar en razón y…- Una sonora y conocida carcajada estalló en la habitación, sobresaltando a ambas. El Joker reposaba despreocupadamente en la entrada. La hiedra le envió una de sus acostumbradas miradas cargadas de desdén y odio mientras que el Arlequín se abría paso hasta él.

-¡Puddin!- expresó feliz, extendiendo sus extremidades. Él la empujó para luego tomarla con fuerza por el brazo, la pelirroja gruñó en su sitio. Harley liberó un quejido y luego recompuso su misma sonrisa de siempre- ¡Llegaste temprano!

-¿Qué está haciendo este vegetal en mi cuarto? ¡En mi casa!- estalló el hombre.

-Ella solo quería verme…- respondió la muchacha, encogiéndose en su sitio. El Joker, que habitualmente sonreía en todas las situaciones posibles, no demostraba una sola pisca de humor en su rostro. Lo había oído todo, o al menos lo suficiente como para ponerse en alerta. Esa cosa nuevamente estaba tratando de llevarse a su juguete favorito. – No te enojes, Puddin, hace tiempo que no tenía noticias sobre mí. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no estaba enferma o algo…- El hombre de cabellos verdes curvó sus labios con presunción y deshizo el agarre férreo que tenía sobre el brazo de su pareja solo para mudarlo alrededor de la femenina cintura. Harley trasladó una de sus manos al pecho de su Puddin, mientras que la restante envolvía los dedos que reposaban posesivamente sobre sus caderas.

-Harley… muñeca, pastelito… ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? – la rubia liberó una exclamación satisfecha y chillona antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amado. El Joker aprovechó la situación para enviarle una mirada arrogante y victoriosa a su adversaria.

-¿Entonces no estás molesto?- preguntó el Arlequín, buscando completa seguridad.

-Claro que no, cielo- respondió esbozando una sonrisa galante en tanto elevaba una de sus manos y acunaba la mejilla femenina- Solo estoy un poco sorprendido, es todo. No esperábamos visitas- Hiedra resopló disgustada desde su sitio, a leguas era capaz de notar la manipulación innata del hombre ¿Por qué Harley no lograba verlo? – Pero, ya que nuestra visitante está aquí, deberíamos ofrecerle alguna bebida, ¿No crees?- el arlequín amplió su sonrisa y se dio un impulso portentoso para llegar hasta los labios de su Puddin, en donde plantó un beso fogoso. Él, sin dudarlo un solo minuto, le correspondió con la misma intensidad, enredando su lengua con la ajena en una batalla placentera. Mientras la besaba, abrió sus ojos y volvió a fijarlos en la mujer pelirroja, remarcándole lo evidente: _MIA._ Harley se separó casi sin aire y con los fanales brillando de ilusión.

-¡Me alegra tanto que empieces a llevarte bien con Ivy, Puddin!- la rubia extendió una de sus manos y tomó a su amiga por el brazo, arrastrándola hasta donde ambos se encontraban. El Joker y Poison Ivy no demoraron en verse envueltos en un apretujado y meloso abrazo por la fuerza. Los gruñidos de ambos se unieron al encantado parloteo de Harley- ¡Sé que pronto serán los mejores amigos que puedan existir! – El hombre de cabellos verdes la apartó moderando su fuerza, tenía que seguir su papel. Disimuladamente obligó a su arlequín a soltar la mano de la pelirroja y la volvió a unir a sí mismo en otro gesto territorial. La joven se hallaba más que contenta, hacia mucho que su Puddin no se mostraba tan cariñoso con ella. Lo sintió darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda antes de volver a hablar.

\- Bueno, bueno, Harls- alegó- Mejor vamos a darle algo de beber a nuestra florecilla- Ivy frunció el ceño indignada- No queremos que se seque, ¿Verdad? –la rubia negó con energía y supeditó sus dedos con los de él, lista para bajar. Pamela enarcó una ceja y les dirigió una mirada de completo hastío. No podía adivinar qué era lo que su oponente estaba confabulando, reconocía que era listo y de él se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero pronto lo descubriría. –Ah, ah, ah- El Joker detuvo los pasos de su arlequín y la recorrió con sus orbes azules- Adoro como te quedan mis cosas, bebé. –Señaló la camisa que ella portaba- Pero no creo que sea apropiado para esta ocasión- añadió. Ese vegetal no iba a disfrutar mirando lo que le pertenecía.

-¡Tienes razón, Puddin!- Harley Quinn volvió a darse un impulso limpio y plantó un beso en la mejilla masculina- ¡Regreso en un minuto!- informó antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a su vestuario. Ni bien la rubia se esfumó del sitio, el Joker borró su sonrisa complaciente y galante.

-Creí dejarte en claro que no te quiero cerca de ella- Pamela se rió con sarcasmo y apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cintura.

-¿Te preocupa que quiera irse conmigo?- El señor J dejó escapar una pequeña risilla que fue ampliándose hasta generar una de sus acostumbradas carcajadas.

-¿Irse? ¿Contigo?- inquirió- Cariño, nada me preocupa menos que eso- repuso llevando sus manos hacia su pecho descubierto. – Recuerda quien soy y quien eres tú. – La pelirroja realizó un mohín mientras él empezaba a desplazarse a su alrededor, cual león listo para el ataque. -¿Acaso no me ha puesto siempre en primer lugar?

-Eso podría cambiar.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no-Repitió con velocidad mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de su rival y movía el índice negativamente frente a su rostro- Eso es algo que NUNCA-enarcó la palabra- verás suceder.

-Ella confía en mí.

-¿Lo hace?- le preguntó socarrón, relamiéndose los labios. Nadie era inmune a sus artimañas y manipulaciones, ni siquiera esa planta. Pamela mudó su rostro a una expresión desconcertada.

-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó recomponiendo la expresión- Sé todo sobre ella, jamás me ha ocultado nada y jamás lo hará- sus labios carnosos dibujaron una mueca satisfecha- No hay secretos entre nosotras- El Joker se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, aunque aún lograba divisar su rostro por medio de uno de los espejos de la pared.

-Entonces supongo que te ha dicho porqué estuvo ausente todo este tiempo- Por medio del reflejo del cristal, apreció como las facciones de la pelirroja volvían a tornarse afligidas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -Mintió.

-¿De enserio?- ronroneó disfrutando del momento- ¿Sabes? Por lo general yo soy el que engaña en las pláticas… - se giró sobre sus pasos para encararla- Así que, disculpa mi sinceridad, pero eres una pequeña mentirosa- le pellizcó la mejilla lisa y con una suave pigmentación verde. Poison Ivy cruzó sus brazos.

-Bien, aún no me lo ha dicho…- respondió incierta- ¡Pero eso no importa!- pisó con poderío en el suelo- Sé que me lo dirá en cualquier momento, ella aseguró que estaba ocupada y eso me basta.

-Ocupada, ¿Eh?- se mofó - ¿No te preguntas en qué?

-Probablemente complaciendo tu egocentrismo- rumió.

-Esa es tu teoría- deslizó su mano hasta el cabello abultado de la mujer y lo acarició intrépido, obteniendo un manotazo a cambio- Pero… ¿No quisieras saber lo que realmente ha estado haciendo? – _Hecho_. El rostro de Pamela se mantuvo impasible, más las plantas de la ventana se tornaron opacas. – Oye, he plantado esas hace poco- apuntó él, quejándose.

-Confío en ella- resistió- Si hubiese algo importante, sé que me lo diría.

-Mmm… creo que no concuerdo contigo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No caeré en tu juego!- estalló- ¡Solo eres un maldito celoso y egoísta! ¡Lo único que quieres es que me aparte para retenerla a tu lado y hacer su vida miserable!- El señor J resopló con sorna- ¡Pero jamás la dejaré! ¡Tarde o temprano volverá a mí! – La expresión burlesca del hombre desapareció drásticamente al tomarla por el brazo con ira.

-¡Te aseguro que no permitiré eso de nuevo!- habló cerca de su rostro- ¡Nunca volverás a ponerle una mano encima! ¡Es mía!- espetó sobre su boca- Y créeme, me he divertido mucho limpiando todo rastro que pudiese quedar de ti en ella…- La hiedra lo empujó sin demasiado esfuerzo, molesta al imaginarse una situación sexual entre Harley y ese payaso- Aunque claro, ella lo disfrutó más…- agregó presumido- ¿Cómo culparla?

-Ya quisieras, payaso.

-Mejor acéptalo, florecilla- tocó su frente con el dedo medio- Grábalo en esa linda y gran cabecita. Ella siempre me querrá a mí, y no solo porque entre mis piernas hay algo que tú jamás podrás presumir. –carcajeó con levedad.

-Me das asco.

-No esperaba otra cosa, está claro que no te van los hombres- bromeó- Pero, volviendo al tema, me complace informarte que en una de esas interminables jornadas de placer he logrado otra cosa que tu tampoco podrás tener en la vida- señaló al vientre femenino, rememorándole su infertilidad y dándole a entender la situación.

-No…- musitó bajando el rostro. El Joker retrocedió unos pasos para tener un mejor ángulo de visión. _Destruida._

-Sí…- insistió riendo- Y fueron dos- agregó. Pamela perdió el equilibrio, confirmando que la situación realmente le había afectado, levantó la mirada encontrándose con la figura de Harley en el umbral del vestuario.

-¡Ivy!- exclamó preocupada, su vestido fresa moderado se agitó mientras corría a socorrer a su amiga. La pelirroja retrocedió, rechazándola. - ¡Puddin! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!- inquirió nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer.

-No tengo idea, bebé- falseó- Solo estábamos hablando… le comenté sobre lo rápido que crecen nuestros pequeños y… ¡Oh!- exclamó colocando su mano derecha sobre su tatuaje de arlequín- ¿No lo sabía? – indagó con hipocresía, deleitándose con la mirada cristalizada de su chica- ¡Pero, Harley, creía que entre ustedes no había secretos! –La rubia hipó en medio de un sollozo. -¡Cuánto lo lamento!- Le tomó una de las manos y ella le devolvió el agarre.

-No es tu culpa, Puddin- musitó- Fui yo quien no le dijo.

-¡Oh, todo bien entonces!- rió él- ¿Vamos por esa copa?

-¡Me largo!- estalló Pamela mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana.

-¡No, Red!- le llamó en vano su amiga- ¡Juro que iba a…!

-¡No puedo entender cómo me has ocultado algo como eso! – le reclamó sin detenerse. El Joker comenzó a silbar una melodía mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y veía la singular escena que había provocado.

-¡No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y…!

-¿Acaso esperabas que te golpeara o le hiciera daño al feto? ¿Sabiendo cuanto he anhelado siempre un hijo?- preguntó cínica. – No soy como él, Harley- señaló al rey de Gotham, que solo atinó a mover sus hombros despreocupadamente. La rubia frunció el ceño.

-¡No hables así de mi Puddin! ¡Aunque no quieras verlo él me ama! ¡Ama a nuestra familia!- le gritó, obligándola a aminorar el paso- ¡Y aunque te lo hubiese dicho no iba a permitirte criar a mis niños, ellos tienen un padre! – Prosiguió, su furia incrementándose- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que nadie te haya amado lo suficiente como para dejarte embarazada! ¡Ni tampoco tengo la culpa de que ya no puedas tener hijos!- sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, al igual que los ojos de Pamela procedieron a aguarse- ¡De que seas como una planta seca! – finalizó sin moderar sus palabras. La pelirroja levantó su mano y la estampó contra la mejilla del arlequín. Nunca antes la había golpeado… Sin decir nada más saltó por la ventana y ni siquiera volteó cuando Harley cerró la abertura con estruendo.

La reina de Gotham corrió a su lecho y se refugió entre los brazos de su hombre, que la recibió sin dudarlo. Lo había logrado. Se había deshecho de la planta. Los bebés no eran tan inservibles después de todo. Harley lloró en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, sin borrar por un instante su expresión satisfecha.

-Ya, ya, bebé- le arrulló conciliador.

-¡Tenías razón, Puddin!- habló entre sollozos- ¡Ella es tóxica!

-Lo sé, cielo. Siempre intenté demostrártelo- suspiró con fingida desazón- Al menos ahora ves las cosas como realmente son- ella asintió aún oculta en el hueco de su cuello- Esa mujer estaba cambiándote para mal, solo deseaba que peleáramos. Nos quería ver separados. – El arlequín elevó su mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas.

-¡No te preocupes, jamás te dejaré, Puddin!- le prometió- ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo haré!

-Shh…- la tranquilizó- Sé que así será, bomboncito.

Y con un último beso en su frente, dejó que ella durmiese entre sus brazos.

* * *

No muchos días después de ese acontecimiento, el Señor J comenzó a compartir más momentos con la familia. Ya no comía en su despacho, como era su costumbre, sino que había optado por hacerlo en el comedor, en donde era un espectador más del desastre que causaban sus descendientes. Tampoco rehuía de los niños cuando estos iban a buscarlo a la oficina, todo lo contrario, siempre había un par de muñecos de Batman esperando a por ellos para que pudiesen destrozarlos con sus propias manos mientras él trabajaba. ¿La mejor parte de todo eso? Harley se emocionaba con su repentino cambio y lo retribuía generosamente por las noches, cuando los mocosos cesaban su escándalo y ambos se encerraban en su cuarto.

En una de sus mañanas ajetreadas, la joven madre se encontraba intentando hacer desayunar a sus vástagos con normalidad, sin mucho éxito. El sueño se notaba a leguas en su delicado semblante, más una sonrisa plácida se dejaba percibir en sus labios. Había gozado de una muy buena noche, pernoctando junto a su Puddin en actividades no aptas para sus mellizos o el público en general.

-¡JJ, los cereales no van en la cabeza de tu hermana!- chilló escandalosamente en cuanto se percató de lo que su hijo hacía. El niño se rió con lentitud y sadismo, y la rubia se replanteó sobre su opinión respecto a que el chiquillo pasase tiempo con el Joker.

El señor J irrumpió en la estancia, con el mismo semblante somnoliento pero satisfecho de su pareja, y procedió a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, en donde su desayuno ya le esperaba servido como era la costumbre. Harley le obsequió una abierta sonrisa que él solo devolvió con un ronroneo travieso y sugestivo mientras la recorría sin decoro desde la planta de los pies, deteniéndose en zonas concretas y erógenas. La joven criminal se acercó a su silla y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, enredando en el proceso sus brazos alrededor del tatuado cuello del Joker. Él llevó sus orbes hasta el escote pronunciado que se apreciaba en su camisón de satén azul y luego liberó una risa juguetona.

-Bonito collar, Harls- comentó con viveza y ella se apartó un poco para ver a lo que se refería. Estaba segura de que no se había colocado ninguna joya en lo que llevaba del día. La rubia se volteó hacia una de las paredes, en donde un espejo de marco elegante hacía juego con el adorno lúdico del comedor. Una cadena de cardenales se extendía hasta su clavícula izquierda y parecía perderse en su espalda. No creía que pudiese cubrirlos con maquillaje, su Puddin se había excedido al morderla de esa manera. – No te preocupes, se te ve bien. –siguió mofándose el rey de Gotham. – Los del club sabrán fácilmente que tienes dueño.

-¡Eso ya lo saben todos, Puddin!- berreó la joven- Por cierto, Jonny dijo que tiene algo que explicarte. – Lo orbes cerúleos del hombre la apreciaron con atención- Al parecer el querido Batsy capturó a uno de los nuestros por la noche. – El señor J llevó sus ojos a los niños inconscientemente, encontrándolos distraídos en sus propias payasadas de bebé. Harley siguió el curso de su mirada. - ¿Puddin?

-¿Te ha dicho si el idiota le reveló algo a la policía? – indagó, el humor desvaneciéndose en su semblante.

-Nuestro contacto interno le dijo que te ha sido fiel y no ha hablado- le tranquilizó- Pero Gordon le interrogará esta tarde… - No tenía que explicarle nada más. Era demasiado sencillo evadir los cuestionamientos de los oficiales de Gotham, exceptuando los de Gordon, quien siempre parecía encontrar alguna pista en cualquier frase o palabra que un convicto pudiese llegar a pronunciar. ¡Incluso hallaba piezas claves dentro de las mentiras más obvias!

-¿En dónde está Frost?- le preguntó levantándose de su asiento con una expresión neutra. No importaba que tan jodida fuera la situación, no lo encontrarían.

-Esperando en tu despacho…- contestó haciendo un mohín- ¿Vamos a salir? – no obtuvo devolución- ¿Ah?- El señor J le dirigió una mirada severa que indicaba silencio. Estaba pensando en cómo debía de organizar a su gente… Y en cómo manejar la _carga extra_. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Harley volvió a hablar producto de su propia impaciencia- ¿Iremos a jugar con la policía, Puddin? – El Joker la tomó por la barbilla con brusquedad y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Harley, no estás ayudando a papá. ¿Por qué no mejor cierras esa maldita boca? – puntualizó mordaz y ella asintió resignada. El la soltó sin delicadeza y comenzó a caminar a paso extravagante por el lugar, los niños reían ante sus ademanes, aunque él no parecía notar siquiera sus presencias. - ¡Listo! – exclamó de repente con un golpe brusco sobre la mesa. El ruido perturbó a los mellizos, que gimotearon un poco antes de ser calmados por su madre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le dispararemos a alguien?- su Puddin rió con suavidad y profirió un roce en la mejilla de su chica.

-Me encanta ese espíritu, Harls- Alegó con seducción- Pero me temo que estás hablando de un _nosotros_ y…

-¿Y?

-Y tu no vienes- tocó la punta de la pálida nariz femenina con una pisca cómica.

-¿Cómo que no voy? ¡Me necesitas, Puddin!- exclamó molesta en tanto lo veía colocarse un saco púrpura.

-No, no te necesito… ¡Frost!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy tu mejor opción en el cuerpo a cuerpo!

-Y en todos los sentidos, querida. Pero voy prescindir de ti esta vez- informó lascivo- ¡Frost!- continuó gritando ya preparado para salir.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Siempre estoy a tu lado! – La rubia extendió sus quejas- ¡Somos los mejores juntos!

-Era el mejor antes de ti, puedo seguir siéndolo. Además te recuerdo que te alejaste del combate el tiempo en que solo te ocupaste de esas cosas- señaló a los niños con la cabeza.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Ahora puedo pelear, Puddin!

-Lo sé, tal vez la próxima- se encogió de hombros- ¡Frost! ¿¡En donde mierda te has metido!? – El susodicho ingresó por la puerta lateral, se había rasurado recientemente y portaba el semblante autómata y severo que lo caracterizaba. –Nos vamos, Harley ya me ha puesto al tanto de la situación- habló mientras caminaba a la salida. – Tenemos que sacar a esa porquería de prisión antes de que Gordon hable con él o, de preferencia, eliminarla por ser tan imbécil como para dejarse atrapar.

-Como ordene, Jefe. Alistaré a los hombres para salir en veinte minutos.

-Tienes diez- señaló. Su mano derecha se retiró realizando un asentimiento conforme. El joker pasó sus manos por el cabello verde y se detuvo en la puerta para ver a su chica una vez más. Harley Quinn portaba un puchero molesto, como si fuese una niña pequeña. – En cuanto a ti, querida…

-¿Si, Puddin?- le interrumpió algo esperanzada. Él miró al techo antes de responder.

-Quiero que vayas a la guarida de la zona Oeste, toma a los mocosos y a tus hombres. Te daré a dos de los míos para que conduzcan más rápido. – Ordenó.- No quiero ningún tipo de estorbos- Si se hubiese quedado unos cuantos segundos más en el comedor, habría notado la sonrisa amplia de su Arlequín.

Jonny Frost esperaba a por su jefe en la puerta de la mansión, con una ametralladora en la mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo demonios lo atraparon?- indagó el rey de Gotham mientras comprobaba que sus armas tuviesen suficientes municiones.

-Después de que usted se retirara del club, algunos de los nuestros decidieron irse a un hotel con su compañía de turno- _curiosa forma de nombrar a las prostitutas_ \- Al parecer lo siguió y lo capturó. Inmediatamente se lo entregó a la policía.

-Hablas de uno solo- apuntó con intriga- ¿Sabes quien fue? – Su mano derecha cabeceó afirmativamente antes de responder.

-Robín.

* * *

Días después de haber solucionado tal inconveniente, el rey de Gotham se encontraba enfrascado en una de sus complicadas bromas. Generalmente, las planeaba para Batman, pero esa vez su objetivo apuntaba específicamente al pequeño niñato que estaba causándole muchos problemas…

Cuando con sus hombres asomaron al Departamento Policial de Gotham City, al Joker no le había sorprendido la cantidad de centinelas en servicio. La policía era consciente de que tarde o temprano el aparecería para evitar que el prisionero hablase. Claro que ellos siempre lo subestimaban, esos idiotas jamás parecían entender que, de alguna forma, guardaba un truco bajo la manga. Ese día no había invadido el departamento, sino que había ordenado una silenciosa retirada… En su lugar, envió a algunos de sus muchachos a causar un poco de pánico en la casa del Comisionado Gordon, reteniéndolo durante todo el día e impidiendo el interrogatorio.

En la noche, cuando la fiesta en el club se encontraba en pleno apogeo, el Señor J se ocupó de buscar una solución sencilla y factible a su problema. Una cosa estaba clara: si por algún motivo sacaba a su estúpido secuaz de prisión, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero como su situación perpetraba una carrera contra el tiempo, optó por el camino llano. A las tres de la madrugada, mientras veía a Harley danzar seductoramente dentro de su jaula, su séquito irrumpió en la cabina privada del local y cedió el paso a un hombre de edad mediana, alto, moreno y ejercitado. Estaba vestido con una sencilla chaqueta de cuero pardo y un sombrero con copa que parecía haberse popularizado entre los hombres de Gotham. El resto del atuendo estaba completado por prendas oscuras y zapatos desgastados. El Joker hizo un mohín ante la poca extravagancia que exhibía su invitado.

-Muchas gracias por venir- soltó el hombre de cabellos esmeraldas mientras sonreía burlón y balanceaba su copa de un lado a otro. El color escarlata del vino refulgía con cada golpe de las luces variables en el club- Jonny- señaló al interpelado- me dijo que rechazaste la invitación formal, así que espero que mis muchachos no hayan sido demasiado rudos…- se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, fijándose en el rostro inmutable de su convidado. De repente una carcajada estrepitosa detonó en su cuerpo, sobresaltando a algunos camareros que presenciaban la escena. – Pero que poco sentido del humor…- bufó el rey mientras dejaba su bebida sobre la mesa y ocupaba uno de los placenteros sillones del establecimiento.- ¿No quieres ponerte cómodo? – apuntó al sofá que se encontraba frente a sí. El moreno desvió la mirada hacia el sitio denotado y luego la llevó al techo con un suspiro de agotamiento.

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?- inquirió retóricamente mientras obedecía- Ya me ha quedado claro que no puedo negarte nada. La verdad, debo admitir que los entrenas bien- alabó refiriéndose a sus secuaces- Lograron en veinte minutos lo que la policía no ha conseguido nunca. – El Joker extendió sus brazos y se señaló a sí mismo con una inclinación de cabeza arrogante.

-No por nada soy el rey.- se vanaglorió.

-Eso me han dicho.

-¿De verdad?- liberó una pequeña risilla- ¿Sabes? Soy una persona curiosa… Y en este momento me gustaría saber porqué me denegaste tus servicios en primera instancia- La dentadura plateada produjo un inquietante sonido cuando se chasqueó la lengua- Más sabiendo de mi popularidad.- El moreno pensó en su respuesta mientras lo estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados, la música del club rellenaba el silencio que se prolongaba entre ellos.

-No estoy a favor de los tratos con el diablo- devolvió. El Joker llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ímpetu incomparable, llegando al punto en que parecía estarse enjugando las lágrimas.

-Vaya… y yo dije que no tenías sentido del humor…- murmuró con comicidad- Me agradas, Floyd.

-Deadshot- lo corrigió con atrevimiento- Sé que eres un tipo que hace bien su tarea, pero llámame Deadshot. Es el nombre de negocios. – El Señor J se encogió de hombros, inmortalizando la curvatura de sus labios y llamó a uno de los camareros.

-Sírvele algo a nuestro amigo- ordenó. No más de unos cuantos segundos después, Floyd Lawton disfrutaba de un vaso con Whiskey importado. Sus ojos oscuros se pasearon por el club, apreciando la originalidad y sensualidad que predominaba en el ambiente. Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver tres jaulas con bailarinas, dos de ellas ocupadas por mujeres de cabello opaco y la última por una rubia de infarto que parecía haberse teñido las puntas con tintes diferentes. Se halló a si mismo cautivado por cada movimiento seductor que la mujer realizaba, generándole un calor sofocante- Buena vista, ¿Eh?- la voz del payaso lo sacó de su análisis.

-Bastante buena- concordó.

-Cuando terminemos de hablar de negocios, podrás llevarte la que quieras, incluso a todas- Deadshot enarcó una de sus cejas pobladas- Salvo la que, según he visto, ha llamado tu atención. – La repentina prohibición lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tiene esa?- indagó mirando nuevamente a la mujer de cabellos prácticamente blancos- ¿Es tu chica? – algo similar a una carcajada maligna brotó de los labios escarlatas del anfitrión.

-La gente prefiere llamarla _La Reina_ – le respondió, corroborando sus sospechas. Lawton bebió otro trago de whiskey.

-Tienes buen gusto- le concedió- ¿Es la loca de la que hablaban en los noticiarios? ¿La que te entregó una ametralladora?

-No podría ser otra- respondió una vez más. – Vidas como las nuestras no están hechas para cualquier mujer, tu ex esposa no pudo soportarlo, por poner un ejemplo. –La bebida alcohólica se atoró intempestivamente en la garganta del convidado, haciéndolo toser. No le gustaba nada ese juego.

-Sabes todo sobre mi, ¿eh?

-Como has dicho antes, me gusta hacer bien mi tarea. – Llevó la copa de vino hasta sus labios y señaló a su arlequín, que en esos instantes le daba la espalda- Harley es una combatiente innata y un arma de seducción…

-Harley- repitió, casi saboreando el nombre- Le queda bien.

-Toda mascota necesita un buen nombre-Razonó el Joker, ocasionando que Floyd sonriera con ironía.

-¿Sabes que probablemente eres lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida?- El Joker se acarició la barbilla en un ademán desinteresado.

-Nadie la ha obligado a enamorarse de mi- excusó- Pero pasemos a los negocios, que es lo que me importa ahora.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? Está claro que tienes a un arsenal de idiotas dispuestos a todo por ti- coligió con algo de extrañeza.

-Me temo que este trabajo es un tanto delicado… Requiere de una precisión absoluta.- Jonny se acercó por detrás y le tendió un sobre de papel madera- Ahí tienes todos los detalles para que los leas, el encargo debe estar listo mañana antes del mediodía.

-Hablas como si fuese a aceptar.

-Sabes que soy un tanto caprichoso, no me gusta que me nieguen las cosas…- se llevó la mano tatuada, con una siniestra sonrisa, hacia el pecho- Si quieres puedo hablar con tu pequeña hija para que te convenza. – Los ojos de Floyd destilaron con un poco de temor, furia y rendición al oír la mención de Zoe. -¿Qué dices? – Deadshot guardó el sobre en su chaqueta y acabó su Whiskey.

-Cien de los grandes, una de tus perras del club y la seguridad de mi hija. – respondió.

-¡Es un trato!- exclamó el Joker antes de ponerse de pie teatralmente y darle la espalda para observar a su chica. Algo le decía que esa plática había terminado…

Deadshot había cumplido su parte del convenio sin inconvenientes, y él la suya. Eso terminó por significar volver a sus juegos con tranquilidad y también regresar a la mansión principal. Le agradaba el lugar, era más cómodo y personalizado que cualquiera de sus escondrijos, y el despacho de trabajo contaba con una amplia vista a la ciudad.

Durante muchos días le había estado dando vueltas al asunto de Deadshot, a su debilidad. El mercenario no había dudado ni un solo instante cuando habló de su hija… Eso lo conducía a pensar en los propios, en lo que representaban. No podía permitir que nadie supiese de ellos, porque tal vez no buscarían dañarlo a él (célebre por su carencia de sentimientos) pero sí a Harley.

Si algo le pasase a los mocosos, el arlequín quedaría devastado.

* * *

Era extraño, volver a tener todas esas emociones dentro de sí, percibir más que solo el placer al empujar una y otra vez dentro de ella, como si la mera atracción sexual le cediese el paso a algo menos incorpóreo o intangible pero más ardoroso… Y por ello la golpeaba, la maltrataba una y otra vez mientras su miembro penetraba la estrecha y cálida feminidad, buscando apagar ese fuego que amenazaba con recordarle lo que era apreciar algo o a alguien.

Los jadeos y gemidos, el sudor y la lujuria, los besos y las mordidas, todo acababa por fusionarse con ese _no se qué…_ El señor J intentaba no pensar en ello, no sentirlo, prefería centrar toda su atención en las manos expertas de su reina, acariciando y arañando su espalda trabajada… En sus labios, con la pintura corrida gracias al contacto salvaje que en múltiples ocasiones compartían, delineándole el cuello… Delicioso… Sublime… Qué lástima lo de sus ojos…

Odiaba verla a los ojos.

La mirada de su arlequín, al compartir la intimidad, se expandía más allá de todo placer terrenal. La templanza y calidez que predominaba en el color celestial de sus orbes, casi melancólicamente, lo hacían gruñir fastidiado ¿Por qué tenía que verlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo admiraba como si fuese una especie de príncipe gallardo? Detestaba admitirlo, pero en los ojos de su chica el goce era opacado totalmente por otra cosa…

 _Amor_.

Tonta, tonta, tonta Harley Quinn ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que él jamás podría darle lo mismo? ¿Hasta cuándo esperaría que él le retribuyese, sinceramente, sus sentimientos? Estaba loca, creía que él la amaba ¡Ja! ¡Amar! ¡Él amando a alguien! Ese podría ser el mejor chiste de la historia.

¿Por qué ella insistía en amarlo? Lo único que él podía ofrecerle era caos y dolor. Él estaba para eso, para que nadie se olvidase jamás del mal, ni de que hasta el más honesto puede resultar herido, y para que viesen que la justicia no representa otra cosa más que un cuento para niños en el mundo corrupto de los humanos.

Sonrió ante el gesto de picardía de su reina al verlo llegar al orgasmo, para luego acostarse a su lado con su respiración aún complicada. Harley se giró, buscando distinguirlo aún con los ojos brillándole de esa manera tan intensa y cariñosa. ¿Qué tenía ella para no haberla matado como a todas las demás?

Su premiosa y linda Harley, siempre tan feliz y optimista, tan cursi, melosa y sentimental… Tan servicial al punto del hartazgo… Una mujer peligrosa y lista pero, a su vez, inocente, torpe y voluble… La única con suficientes agallas para compartir lecho con él e intentar conocer al hombre detrás de la risa… ¡Y sus ojos! ¡De nuevo sus ojos!... su mirada letal que, aunque pusiese todo el empeño para resistirse, acababa haciéndolo rendirse a sus encantos, consiguiendo su fidelidad, pues era absurdo buscar otros brazos y otras caricias que no fuesen de ella, nadie lo complacería de la misma forma.

-¿Qué sucede, Puddin? – La oyó indagar en cuanto su observación se prolongó más de lo normal. ¿Qué sucedía? Pues, sencillo: la despreciaba, como a ningún otro ser viviente, eso era tan obvio como decir que no podía amarla. Pero ese no era el punto… ¡Él quería odiarla! ¡Odiarla sinceramente! Aunque se dijese una y mil veces que ya lo hacía, en su interior era consciente de que se estaba engañando. Él no lograba odiarla.

-Solo cállate, Harley- respondió con sequedad antes de darle la espalda para dormir. Aunque sabía de sobra que no conseguiría aquello, no cuando todas las inquietudes con respecto a su reina estaban más que latentes en su cabeza. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que oyese un sollozo ahogado sobre la almohada. Fantástico. – Harley, cállate. Necesito dormir.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?- inquirió entre lágrimas y, a pesar de no poder verla, presentía que estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama, mirándolo con insistencia.

-Has estado genial, bebé- le respondió él sin mudar el tono neutro de su voz- Ya deja de llorar y duérmete.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- gritó la joven, estallando. El Joker se levantó con un sobresalto y frunció el ceño, asustándola. Formó un puño con su mano y se dio un impulso para estamparlo contra el rostro de su arlequín, estúpida insensata. Sin embargo… sur orbes cerúleos la admiraron de reojo, totalmente encogida en su sitio y lista para recibir su castigo. La opresión en su pecho regresó. Sus dedos se aflojaron con lentitud y solo entonces Harley se atrevió a encararle. - ¿Qué he hecho mal?- preguntó una vez más, la voz temblándole. - ¿Por qué no puedes…?

-Shh…- la silenció el señor J, moviendo sus extremidades para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y acercarlo tanto como fuese posible al suyo, sin la necesidad de unir sus labios. Ambas bocas intercalaban alientos, sus suspiros eran lo único audible en la habitación. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harley? – preguntó sin motivo aparente.

-¿Ah?

-Ya me has oído.

-No estoy haciendo nada, Puddin… - le devolvió dudosa- estoy quieta… creo. – la risita complaciente del Joker le hizo cosquillas en los belfos.

-Torpe bebé…- la besó castamente- es hora de que vayas a dormir.

-Pero yo…

-No digas nada- interrumpió- No lo arruines…

-¿Arruinar qué?- lo miró desconcertada.

-No lo sé…- un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos- Aún no decido de qué se trata.

Decía la verdad, había algo divertido dentro de él que le ocasionaba nauseas al pretender interpretarlo, y aumentaba con cada vistazo que reposaba sobre ella. Su cuerpo menudo y ejercitado apegado al propio le generaba algo extraño, tibio. Se sentía como estar en casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, con la felicidad de saberse querido por alguien…

 _Ella_ también era rubia… y muy bonita si no se equivocaba. Siempre estaba alentándolo a seguir su pasión por la comedia y creía rememorar que el instante en el que le dio la noticia del embarazo se sintió tan dichoso como un dios. Era eso lo que había deseado después de todo, una casa para él y todos los niños que pudiese alimentar junto a la que sería su esposa…

Aún le costaba entender porqué tanto la mujer rubia, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, como su hijo nonato le fueron arrebatados súbitamente.

Y en su presente tenía a una dama que lo amaba más allá de todo, profesándole un querer más obsesivo e intenso que el de la primera, más hermosa, más fuerte… Una a la que no podía olvidar sin importar lo que sucediese… Si, lo había intentado. Tantas veces se había marchado sin decirle nada y, al igual que ella hacía, regresó derrotado. Todas y cada unas de esas ocasiones, mientras se acostaba con ella para recuperar el tiempo perdido, se decía que era imposible que la necesitara, que la añorara a pesar de aborrecerla… Tal vez no podía dejarla porque ella se empeñaba en quererlo, en mostrarle un lado pacífico de la existencia… Si Harley le odiara podría matarla con facilidad, porque sería como el resto del mundo… Pero, para su infortunio, su chica era diferente.

Harley Quinn veía algo en el Joker que nadie más, ni siquiera él, podía discernir.

¿Cómo amarla? Él ya se había deshecho de todo ese tipo de sentimentalismos, habían acabado en el momento en que vio el cuerpo electrocutado de la mujer rubia, con sangre entre sus piernas debido a un aborto espontaneo. Además, en su corazón no había sitio para ella, este solo estaba ocupado con un objetivo: hacer miserable la vida de Batman.

No, él jamás podría sentir nada por ella, ni siquiera aunque le hubiese dado dos niños a falta de uno. Ya no quería hijos, ya no quería una mujer a la que amar, ese hombre había muerto. El caos era todo cuanto deseaba. Y, a pesar de todas esas conclusiones, el ardor seguía quemando en su pecho…

-Harley…- susurró en medio de la oscuridad y ella realizó un sonido corto para indicarle que estaba escuchándolo- De todas las opciones posibles, creo que eres la persona a la que menos odio...

* * *

Y maniobrando su pluma de trazo fino, acabó por apuntar, con precisión, todos y cada uno de los detalles necesarios para concretar su nueva broma. Ni siquiera era tan complicada, sería sencilla llevarla a cabo y, a su vez, causaría un efecto magistral. Un ligero balbuceo le llegó desde la parte baja de su escritorio y supo de inmediato que no estaba solo. Movió su mirada hasta toparse con un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos.

-El pajarillo ya no va a volar- comentó divertido mientras apartaba sus piernas y observaba como su hijo se apeaba sobre el borde de su sillón.

-Ro… bín.- articuló con dificultad el heredero de Gotham. A pesar de no contar con más de ocho meses de edad, JJ denotaba una comprensión suficiente basta para los temas que concernían a su padre, no en vano este se encargaba de hablarle de todos sus enemigos cada tanto que compartían un instante juntos. Estaba moldeándolo a su imagen y semejanza.

-Sí, justo ese- El señor J siguió hablando a medida que una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su boca- Me hubiese gustado dejarlo vivo para que tú te entretuvieras más adelante- confesó con teatralidad – pero me temo que el pajarillo está interfiriendo entre el murciélago y el rey… y si alguien interfiere con las cosas del rey… Nada termina bien – su coro de risas se extendió por el amplio despacho y JJ, pese a casi no entenderle, lo acompañó por costumbre. Había captado a la perfección la risa del Joker, la imitaba con su inocente vocecilla de bebé. – Estas últimas semanas han sido buenas para mi, _cosa_ … - se puso de pie e inició una caminata hasta el ventanal que daba a Gotham, con el niño gateando tras sus talones. – Me deshice del vegetal y pronto me quitaré de encima al insoportable amiguito de Batman.- el nombre de su rival sonó grave en las palabras del monólogo. – Todavía queda pendiente el tema de tu hermana. A menos que tenga alguna utilidad, no la necesitaré. – El pequeño rubio le sonrió sin poder discernir la gravedad de la frase de su progenitor. – Quizá también la deje con vida, así tu madre se mantendrá ocupada en ella y yo tendré absoluta influencia sobre ti… Eso sería muy provechoso, ¿Eh? – Las pequeñas manos del bebé se aferraron a las piernas del Rey de Gotham, buscando ponerse de pie a través de ellas. El señor J mantuvo sus fanales fijos en los movimientos del niño y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo empalagoso cuando este le devolvió la mirada con igual apreciación.

-Pa…pa…- murmuró el pequeño, causando que los ojos del Joker se abrieran de estupefacción.

-Ehh… si… yo no creo eso, mocoso- se apartó de improviso, haciendo que el niño cayera en reversa y se sentara con un movimiento brusco en el piso que simulaba un tablero de ajedrez- Anda, vuelve con tu madre- siguió retrocediendo- _fush, fush_ , fuera- ordenó, como si estuviese hablándole a las hienas que Harley y él mantenían ocultas en el escondite del norte. – Largo- hizo un ademán despectivo, con sus manos, repetidas veces. JJ reía entusiasmado, su padre se veía bastante patético de esa forma, como si algo lo hubiese asustado.

-Pa…pa…- repitió.

-Joker- le corrigió serio el señor J.

-Papa…

-Joker…

-Pa… pá…

-Joker.

-Pap… á…

\- ¿Al menos _J_?

-Papá…

-¡Joker!

-¡Papá! – Bien, su poca cordura iba de maravilla. No podía creer que estuviese discutiendo con un crío de ocho meses. Se acicaló los cabellos incómodo y rumió algo inteligible- Papá…- escuchó de nuevo y un gruñido de fastidio entremezclado con rendición se escapó de su garganta. No podía hacerle entender que no deseaba que lo llamase de esa forma. Seguramente esa maldita palabra era obra de Harley.

-Esto se quedará entre tú y yo, mocoso- concedió mientras lo apuntaba con su índice- Y hoy voy a hacérselas pagar a tu madre- murmuró mas para sí mismo, en su cabeza ya se estaba formando un plan de por lo más torturante para el sexo de esa noche.

-¡Papá! – el Joker mantuvo su vista inexpresiva clavada en él, sin contestarle. Se sentía avergonzado. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien oyese algo como aquello?

-Estúpido niño. –finiquitó.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, quiero decir que me ha encantado el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, de verdad son increíbles (¡Hasta un comentario de un lector de habla inglesa!)

Segundo, sé que me he tardado bastante. Como saben esta es mi primera historia en el fandom, por lo que tengo que advertirles que no soy una escritora que actualice con regularidad. Puedo desaparecer por mucho tiempo antes de volver a publicar… Eso sí, tengan por seguro que siempre regreso.

Quería acabar el fic con este capítulo, pero se me hace imposible relatar tantas cosas en un espacio tan breve, por lo que esto continuará. No sé si les agrade o no la idea jaja pero no pude evitar explayarme.

Lo de Harley x Ivy, no es algo que me haya sacado de la manga. Todos los seguidores de los cómics sabemos que esas dos siempre se han traído algo, pero obvio la rubia no puede vivir sin su Puddin.

Lo de Floyd sí que me lo he inventado JAJAJ es que necesitaba a algún villano que se preocupara mucho por su familia y fuese demasiado temerario y bueno… ese hombre tiene todas las de ganar (y he hecho que el picarón demostrase interés en Harley desde una primera instancia o.O)

En cuanto a la cuestión de Robin, si bien es un factor que influirá en mi fic, no la explayaré mucho, porque ya de por sí en la película me han dejado confusa con el tema. No sé si lo han notado, pero se dice que el Joker tiene las prótesis dentales debido a que Batman lo golpeó por matar a Robin. Después fue encerrado en Arkham, en donde conoció a Harleen Quinzel. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Amanda Waller nos presenta a Harley , aparece una indicación que la sitúa como cómplice en el asesinato de Robin, cosa imposible porque en ese entonces ella no conocía al Joker.

La historia de la familia del Joker es real, ese es su origen más aceptado, aunque él mismo reconoce no saberlo con precisión.

Bueno, díganme que les pareció el cap.

Saludos a todos,

Aliniss.

* * *

 **Comentarios Anónimos:**

Nina Diaz: Me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que sirva para sacarte un poco ese estado de Shock. Yo me siento más tranquila conforme voy escribiendo jaja, Un beso!

Elle Quinn: ¡Gracias, linda!

Guest: Aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Saludos y espero que la combinación JokerxHarley te siga resultando buena en este capítulo :3

Yop: ¡Hola! Tus comentarios me han gustado mucho, eres muy carismática XD La verdad es que amo a esta pareja desde muy pequeña, es por eso que puedo manejarlos bien a la hora de escribir. Te agradezco los halagos, me llena de alegría ver que lo que escribo le resulta bueno a la gente. Sobre los Juegos del Hambre: AMO A FINNICK jajja pero hasta ahora nunca he escrito nada sobre él, tal vez lo haga un día de estos. Espero que mis otros fics te hayan gustado. Un beso enorme y disfruta de este cap :D

Thgsquad: ¿Eres Thgfan,no? Jajaja reconocería tus palabras en cualquier lado! Me alegra verte por acá, con tu nuevo pseudónimo y todo. Saludos!

S. Kyle: Hi, my dear!

I can't express what i felt when i saw your review. Thanks for the pretty words and i hope that you and your brother enjoyed this chapter.

I send my regards from you two,

Ali.

Guest 2: No sé si todo lo que hago es perfecto jaja pero gracias por comentar XD

 **Bye, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Danger_

* * *

Saltando hábilmente, el joven compañero de Batman consiguió mantenerse sujeto al inmueble frontal, y de colores desgastados, que se alzaba de forma torpe a causa de su antigüedad. Había estado siguiéndole el juego al payaso toda la mañana, recolectando pistas que el mismísimo psicópata dispersaba. Las propias estaban dirigidas a Batman pero Jason, sin meditarlo mucho, decidió llevar el caso por su cuenta, deseoso de demostrar su valía ante todo el mundo. Tenía más que claro que debía ser precavido, pues los acertijos del Joker podían resultar más problemáticos y destructivos que los de Enigma, simplemente devastadores. Y allí estaba, una corazonada llena de raciocinio le indicaba que ese era el sitio en el que debía reunirse con su enemigo. Con sigilo, logró colarse por una de las ventanas laterales y se adentró sin miedo.

El espacio en cuestión le ocasionaba algún que otro escalofrío, pues se trataba de un viejo salón de juegos para infantes. A unos cuantos metros podía distinguir un polvoriento carrusel, con sus caballos, que antaño habían divertido a los niños, y sus pequeñas imitaciones de personajes Disney. En las paredes, de colores muertos por el polvo, era posible distinguir los dibujos y carteles de payasos realizando volteretas, así como también las máquinas electrónicas de videojuegos. Los altavoces reproducían una melodía suave y acogedora, una nana de cuna, terminando por darle un panorama escabroso a la situación. Se puso en guardia, lo mejor era estar alerta. Advirtió una serie de quejidos que provenían del lado sombreado en la habitación y con dificultad distinguió la silueta de alguien amarrado a una silla, por lo menudo del cuerpo podía tratarse de un niño o una mujer.

Avanzó con cautela, maldiciendo interiormente el piso de madera añeja, hasta que estuvo a solo unos pasos del individuo. Un sonido en el otero superior llamó su atención y volteó la cabeza demasiado tarde para ver al objeto que acabó por arremeter contra su cuerpo, enviándolo a la pared izquierda. La inconfundible risa del Joker se extendió en la sala de juegos y con dificultad se quitó de encima el alegre avión de metal con el que había sido golpeado.

-¡Abre la boca, ahí viene el avión! – gritó, entre risas, el oculto payaso. Robín no tuvo ocasión de replicar puesto que un segundo planeador de juegos lo embistió de improviso. El cuerpo atado en la silla se removió desesperado, como si estuviese luchando para librarse y ayudarlo. -¡Vamos! ¿No entienden el chiste? ¡Le he dado un nuevo sentido a esa frasecilla! – La figura del Joker, enfundada en un elegante saco morado, pantalones a juego, una camisa verde esmeralda abotonada al completo y un moño haciendo combinación, apareció caminando despreocupadamente y apoyó una mano en el asiento que continuaba opacado por la oscuridad. Jason llegó a distinguir una cabellera bastante larga en el cautivo, por lo cual acabó por deducir que era una chica. –Tu si lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, nena?- La mujer liberó una serie de incoherencias, su boca se hallaba bloqueada. -¿No? Odio explicar las bromas, eso hace que pierdan la gracia… ¡Pero te lo pondré de otra forma! – Jason observó como el lunático se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de la prisionera- Abre la boca, ahí viene otro avión- le oyó murmurar antes de estampar sus labios escarlata sobre los belfos femeninos. -¿Qué tal ahora?- La mujer en la silla se removió furiosa- Tú, cariño, definitivamente no tienes sentido del humor- El señor J soltó una risotada y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho. – Tranquilo, niño, no me he olvidado de ti. Por cierto, ¿En dónde está el grandote?- Robín logró ponerse de pie y se limpió una gota de sangre que resbalaba por su labio inferior.

-Está aquí, escondido en algún lugar. No escaparás esta vez. – El Joker volvió a curvar sus labios con arrogancia.

-¡Oh, chico! ¿Por qué le mientes al tío J? Con esa actitud no voy a darte caramelos. – se mofó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven que permanecía atada. – Los dos sabemos que no está aquí… Con algo de suerte, se enterará de todo y vendrá… Pero dudo eso.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Jason, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo- ¿Acaso todo el período que llevas peleando contra él no te enseñó que no debe ser subestimado?

-Claro que si, muchacho-Elevó una de sus manos y Robín adoptó una posición de combate- Pero también me enseñó a no sobrestimarlo. – Extrajo un pequeño artilugio de su saco y presionó un botón con un movimiento sobreactuado. – En este momento siete funcionarios estatales están abandonando sus casas para disfrutar de un divertido viernes en familia- carcajeó levemente antes de proseguir- Cada familia tiene en su auto una bomba instalada por el hombre más apuesto e inteligente de la tierra, es decir, yo. –El ayudante de Batman rodó los ojos y lo dejó acabar- La primera casta irá al show de Ballet en el parque, la segunda estará justo a tres cuadras de aquí, cenando. Las otras cinco son una linda sorpresa para nuestro amigo de negro… Los explosivos deben ser desactivados en una hora o, de lo contrario, las casas velatorio tendrán mucho trabajo por hacer, si lo entiendes, ¿Eh?- su risa burbujeante hizo eco en el lugar- ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Una vez que desactivas una bomba, a las otras se les descuenta tiempo… Como podrás ver, Batsy estará algo ocupado para jugar con nosotros. De hecho, en este momento debe estar maldiciéndote por no ir a ayudarlo.

-Esto no tiene sentido… Las notas que seguí durante todo el día estaban dirigidas a él…- rebatió confundido el joven.

-Si yo hubiese querido que llegaran a él, lo hubiesen hecho. ¡Pero, vaya cosa, están mágicamente en tu poder!

-Me quieres a mí…- concluyó el joven.

-¡Al fin estás pensando! Ya me estaba aburriendo de explicar las cosas, hasta la chica luce cansada- codeó la cabeza de la aludida para luego apoyarse sobre ella como si de un mesón común se tratara.

-¿Y ella que tiene que ver en todo esto? – preguntó.

-¡Oh, nuestra bonita invitada! Bueno, ella es la hija de un hombre muy caritativo y culto. Su pobre madre falleció hace unos días, imagínate… otra pérdida sería terrible para el pobre viejo. De por sí sería pavoroso que una chiquilla tan bella, lista y educada saliera herida…- Comenzó a darle vueltas a la butaca en tanto seguía hablando- Asiste a la iglesia todos los domingos (aunque eso no la salvó del demonio, ha,ha,ha) y participa en las colectas de beneficencia de Industrias Wayne. También ama la música clásica y rechaza todos los vicios mundanos como el alcohol, las drogas, las fiestas sin control y el sexo… Ella prefiere dedicar su vida a ayudar a las personas y a hacer feliz a su padre. Este año ha iniciado su carrera en medicina, planea salvar vidas en África algún día. Como verás es una muñeca intachable, excepto por el hecho de que en su adolescencia hizo alguna que otra travesurilla con su primo y su prima, pero no podemos culparla, todos hemos experimentado cosas nuevas alguna vez. – La muchacha se removía sin control con cada palabra que el Joker pronunciaba, era obvio que el bastardo se sabía toda su vida de memoria. – Pero ya basta de palabrerío, me has preguntado cuál es su papel en nuestra reunión… Sencillo: es tu vida por la suya. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cruzar esa pequeña línea que el murciélago te prohibió. Si lo consigues, te doy mi palabra, serás libre de marcharte– Jason gruñó en su sitio.

-¡Estás demente!

-Nah, sucede que los dos vemos las cosas de manera distinta- replicó despreocupado.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Bueno, yo me lo pensaría. Después de todo, estás débil, herido, mis hombres se encuentran rodeando el perímetro, Batman no puede venir a salvarte y yo tengo el control de la situación. – Robín, haciendo acopio de fuerza y valor, se impulsó hacia delante y golpeó al payaso en el estómago, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Aprovechando las circunstancias, le propinó otro golpe bajo la mandíbula enviándolo hacia atrás, donde tropezó con la silla y la muchacha, y cayó al suelo. Pero su pequeña victoria se complicó al ver como su enemigo lograba incorporarse. Vale, el Joker no era la persona más cuerda de todas y siempre estaba diciendo estupideces sin sentido en las pláticas serias que mantenían con Batman, en medio de alguna que otra pelea, pero el hecho de que el mundo común y criminal le temiera tanto tenía justificativo: Era un luchador nato, podía rebanarle la garganta a todo un escuadrón de policías en menos de una hora y, si tenía un arma en mano, lo mejor era encontrar una forma de pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos. Combatiente y genio estratega, el rey de Gotham City se había encargado de cerrarles la boca a aquellos que se atrevían a insinuar que sin sus hombres no era nada. Él ni los necesitaba, básicamente los mantenía para el trabajo de relleno, la distracción y la obtención de instrumentos de labor. Mientras sus secuaces disparaban a todo ser viviente, él tenía tiempo de escurrirse como serpiente entre los pasillos de cualquier lugar e ir a por lo que necesitaba. Astuto, ágil y destructivo, los ingredientes perfectos para el mal.

El Joker y Robín comenzaron una lucha de ataques mutuos, en las que obviamente el muchacho parecía estar perdiendo inconmensurablemente, la única manera de ganarle a su adversario sería encontrando alguna forma de dejarlo inconsciente. Entre golpe y golpe, el joven ayudante de Batman logró colar su mano hasta uno de los bolsillos del Joker, en donde halló un puñado de baloncitos de colores que lucían divertidos, pero apostaba a que no eran afables. Ya los había visto antes, en otros combates. Tomando algo de distancia, y procurando alejarse de la mujer atada, Jason Todd arrojó las esferas a los pies del payaso. Los objetos rodaron unos instantes antes de explotar, liberando un vapor blanco que auguraba tóxico. Tanteó en su traje hasta dar con su máscara de oxígeno, Batman siempre decía que debía llevarla al enfrentar a sus enemigos, pues nunca se sabía que podría pasar, en especial si del Joker o Poison Ivy se trataba. Se ajustó el objeto al rostro y caminó entre la neblina, activó el sensor de calor corporal para localizar a sus acompañantes. El Joker yacía inconsciente en el suelo y, más atrás, la joven parecía haberse desmayado también. Corrió hasta ella y comenzó a desatarla con velocidad.

-Tranquila, saldremos de aquí- prometió y, contrario a lo que esperaba, la joven le respondió con un leve balbuceo. Robín le apartó el cabello oscuro de la espalda para desatarla con más facilidad. Una vez que estuvo libre, descubrió su boca, pasó uno de sus brazos delgados por su hombro y la ayudó a caminar. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que su compañera liberó una risita que le causó incomodidad ¿Podría ser que las esferas contuviesen el gas de la risa del Joker? No… de ser así el payaso no se habría desmayado… Su mente se dio cuenta de la verdad al mismo tiempo en que la joven lo pateó en sus piernas para luego golpearlo contra el suelo e inmovilizarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. A su carcajadita encantadora y sutil se le unió la del mismísimo payaso, que apareció caminando sin problema alguno frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento ¿Te hice daño, cielo?- preguntó una voz demasiado familiar para su gusto. Sus conclusiones finales no eran erróneas, la prisionera era Harley Quinn. – En verdad perdóname… tú siendo tan cortés al liberarme y yo golpeándote de esta forma… - Los reyes de Gotham rieron a coro.

-Estás loca- replicó Jason una vez que ambos guardaron silencio.

-Si lo estuviera me tendrían encerrada en un manicomio.

-Y así va a ser, no tengas duda de ello- Una patada en las costillas por parte del payaso lo silenció rápidamente.

-Me gustan los manicomios…- habló con tranquilidad el hombre de cabellos esmeraldas- Son divertidos, como un parque de juegos… Si tienes mal animo te alegran, si estás con mucha energía acabas vomitando – las carcajadas volvieron a aturdir a Jason. – Pero Harley no va con ellos, ella es volátil, es primordial que actúe en mis funciones… Pertenece a mi lado- le palmeó la mejilla con rudeza- así como tu al de nuestro querido murciélago…

-Ya lo tenemos, Puddin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Inquirió el arlequín con entusiasmo evidente. El Joker sonrió de forma dulce y le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo primero que vas a hacer, querida… ¡Es dejar de llamarme de esa forma!- Harley liberó un quejido cuando sintió la sonora bofetada que el Señor J se encargó de propinarle. No era que no supiera que él detestaba ese apodo, más si se encontraban en público (en privado lo toleraba bastante) pero simplemente no podía dejar de repetírselo. - ¿Quedó claro, Harls?

-Sí, Señor J…- respondió sumisa para luego afianzar su agarre sobre el prisionero.

-Así me gusta, pero sonríe, nena- El arlequín obedeció sin problemas, la tristeza y el dolor del golpe borrándose por completo de su semblante, como si nada hubiese sucedido. – Mucho mejor… - estiró sus brazos y aspiró sonoramente- ¡Huele eso, Harley! ¡Es la diversión! – La chica lo imitó, consiguiendo que a sus fosas nasales solo llegaran el polvo y la humedad del lugar y el olor metálico de la sangre producto del enfrentamiento entre el Joker y Robín.

-No huele muy bien, señor J- comentó con inocencia.

-Nadie dijo que la diversión debe oler bien, en especial la nuestra- devolvió él mientras liberaba una risita traviesa.

-Batman me encontrará…- los estorbó el joven desde el suelo- No canten victoria antes de tiempo.

-Batsy ha caído en la trampa de mi Pud… del Señor J, igual que tu. Está ciego. – Libertó una carcajada y acercó su boca al oído masculino- ¿Ves la burla? ¡Los murciélagos son ciegos! Ja,ja,ja. Bueno no precisamente, pero sucede que solo tienen visión buena de día y ellos cazan de noche y…

-Tal vez el chico tenga razón, Harley- la interrumpió y el arlequín enserió su rostro alarmada- Los murciélagos no ven mucho, pero tienen un oído asombroso y tu, mi querido amigo, vas a gritar muy, muy fuerte. – susurró las últimas palabras, como si tan solo pronunciarlas le ocasionaran un gran deleite.

-Ya quisieras, payaso…-arguyó Jason, desafiante.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba? – inquirió al mismo tiempo en que una curvatura en sus labios se ensanchaba lenta y sádicamente. El Joker estiró uno de sus brazos en dirección a su compañera- ¿Harías los honores, cariño?- La muchacha soltó una exclamación chillona y corrió, intercalando saltos y piruetas, hacia un viejo baúl que se hallaba unos pasos más atrás de la silla. Robín la observó inclinarse junto al objeto, otorgando una buena visión de sus posaderas, para luego abrirlo y así extraer un pesado martillo de madera del que ya tenía conocimiento. Harley regresó junto a su pareja y le extendió la herramienta, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo suspirar. – _Your face here-_ Leyó el rey de Gotham con una pequeña carcajada- ¿No te parece que mi chica es de por lo más divertida?- El asistente de Batman guardó silencio y el Señor J golpeó el martillo contra su mano, comprobando su peso con regodeo insano. – Muy bien, muñeca, es perfecto.

-Le he añadido dos kilos más para que los golpes sean agónicos, Señor J…- informó la muchacha, regalándole en el proceso una mueca maliciosa.

-Eso es excelente, aunque me temo que no lo usaré mucho… tengo otros planes para nuestro querido pajarillo. – confesó. - ¿Tienen los hombres preparado el auto?

-Sí, con cadenas en las ruedas como les ordenaste…

-¡Magnífico!- exclamó- El chico y yo iremos a dar un paseo a las nieves eternas de Gotham… Nos la pasaremos genial- los payasos rieron en conjunto- Pero por el momento tú serás mi público, querida, ponte cómoda. – Harley dio un brinco hacia atrás y con sus piernas logró afianzarse a una de las vigas del carrusel, quedando de cabeza. El Joker realizó una reverencia e inició el espectáculo. El grito de Robín se dejó apreciar por todo el salón cuando el mazo hizo contacto violento en su sien. Las risas psicóticas le retumbaban los oídos y todo se había vuelto oscuro de la nada, aunque sabía que seguía consiente porque llegaba a percibir los comentarios crueles de sus captores, entre los que llegó a atisbar un _"Lo has roto"_ Y también un _"Está ciego"._

-¡Oh, Robín, _no te veo bien!_ \- apuntó con saña el arlequín, logrando que su Puddin estallara en risas. – Y estás de cabeza…- agregó luego en un tono confundido- ¡Ah, no, esa soy yo!- concluyó algo apenada para después girar sobre sus piernas y alcanzar la viga que utilizaría como asiento.

-Mi pequeña comediante- ronroneó el Joker, pasándose la lengua por los labios- Ven aquí, ven aquí…- Harley le sonrió coqueta y tomó un impulso con los brazos para saltar hasta donde él se encontraba – Te has ganado un premio, bebé- le informó mientras acariciaba sus labios tentativamente con el borde del mazo ensangrentado. La rubia se relamió con malevolencia, aguardando a que su pareja continuara- Ve al baúl y escoge un juguete, te mereces dar un golpecito - decidió. El arlequín obedeció rápidamente, puesto que en menos de un parpadeo estaba de vuelta en su sitio, sosteniendo un bate de Béisbol decorado con rayas.

-¡Mira, niño…! ¡Ups, olvidaba que no puedes ver!- la mueca maliciosa en su boca pintada de negro se amplió para gusto del Señor J- Bueno, escucha…- Golpeó el objeto contra la palma de su mano – Tengo un bate…- canturreó risueña, con picardía y un doble sentido sexual de por lo más notorio. A Robín lo recorrió un escalofrío. Harley le separó las extremidades inferiores y con un grito guerrero golpeó al joven en la entrepierna, generándole un dolor insoportable- Y tú ya no- finalizó. El Joker le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos rieron a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno, no es como si lo usara demasiado de todas formas- desairó. Harley recostó la cabeza en el hombro masculino y contempló la figura del chico a sus pies, que pernoctaba sus quejidos y se retorcía esporádicamente. –Es hora de iniciar la siguiente parte del plan- comentó el Señor J mientras miraba su reloj con una sonrisa ladina- Ve a cambiarte, pastelito, y ya quítate esa peluca. Me gustas más rubia.

-¡Por supuesto, Señor J!- La chica dio un tirón a los cabellos morenos en su cabeza y dejó al descubierto su cabellera rubia, sujeta en un apretado moño alto. El Joker se la quedó mirando un instante, pues de no ser por los tintes rosados y azules, que asomaban dispersos en el peinado, y la piel cadavérica con un tatuaje de corazón en la mejilla, podría haber jurado que ante él nuevamente se hallaba Harleen Quinzel. La muchacha comenzó a desvestirse, ansiosa por desprenderse de la ropa ordinaria, sin preocuparle el hecho de hallarse frente a Robín.

-Que conste que permito esto porque creo que todos deben tener un buena vista antes de irse del mundo, chico- gruñó el Joker sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo candente de Harley.- ¡Oh, cierto, estás ciego!- soltó una carcajada que resonó con más fuerza que las anteriores y la rubia volteó a verlo curiosa, él la saludó con la mano y enarcó sus inexistentes cejas. Fue entonces cuando Harley detuvo sus movimientos y frunció el ceño con seductora malevolencia. Antes de que el rey de Gotham pudiese adivinar su propósito, la chica se acercó al reproductor de música del sitio, que aún reproducía aquella melodía perturbadora, y fijó una canción más vívida y atrevida. El Joker tomó asiento junto al cuerpo debilitado de Robín y se pasó la lengua por los dientes brillantes. Harley continuó desvistiéndose, retirando la falda que cubría sus piernas y quedando solo en ropa interior (ya se había deshecho de su camisa con anterioridad), contoneó su cuerpo al ritmo de la balada y caminó marcando sus caderas hasta uno de los pilares del carrusel, en donde inició una serie de posturas eróticas que estaban despertando el apetito sexual del payaso. Entre medio de las acrobacias, desprendió su sujetador y lo arrojó al público, logrando que cayera justo sobre la cabeza del prisionero. Cuando fue el turno de sus bragas, las revoleó al azar para luego poder apresar el pilar con sus piernas y refregarse repetidas veces contra el mismo. Los sonidos de placer por su improvisada masturbación no tardaron en aparecer y la respiración del Joker se volvió más acompasada y perceptible.

-Solo quiero que sepas…- gruñó Jason desde el suelo- … que he recuperado la vista desde que empezó a bailar…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- El Joker se incorporó de golpe y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago, Harley detuvo su actuar, algo fastidiada porque el mocoso le arrebatara la atención de su Puddin. La rubia vio a su pareja rebuscar algo en sus pantalones, que lucían más abultados por toda la excitación previa. El Señor J extrajo dos cuerdas y con furia las anudó las extremidades del chico, inmovilizándolas completamente. – Te quedarás quietecito por aquí…- informó mientras lo levantaba del suelo, sin demasiado esfuerzo, para luego aventarlo por el aire hasta hacerlo chocar contra uno de los aviones que le había arrojado al principio. –…hasta que los mayores terminen la función privada, me temo que ha finalizado el horario de protección al menor- Robín escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca e intentó voltearse pero no podía ni mover el cuello. Sin embargo rió levemente por haberlo hecho enfadar, aunque desde luego esa no era una decisión muy inteligente. - ¿Te dije que te detuvieras?- le oyó gritar, obviamente eso iba dirigido hacia su pareja.

Harley, algo intimidada pero igual de juguetona, reinició su contoneo sensual y caminó hasta el Señor J. Tras guiñarle un ojo, lo tomó de la mano y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta hacer que se sentara en la misma silla en la que ella había fingido ser un rehén. El Joker se dejó hacer, el siguiente paso del plan podía retrasarse un poco más. La joven, completamente desnuda, se sentó a horcadas del hombre, para luego empezar a friccionar su húmeda feminidad contra el miembro de su Puddin. Sin embargo, de a momentos se apartaba y volvía a bailar, siempre sobre el regazo de él, conformando la única de las sinfonías eróticas que ella tenía prohibido realizar en el club a nadie que no fuese el rey de Gotham: un _lapdance_. El arlequín se encontraba feliz por toda la atención que le era otorgada, el Señor J no despegaba la mirada de su cuerpo, los ojos cautivantes y temerarios la comían viva sin ningún disimulo. Eso la excitaba, tanto que ya no bastaba tenerlo completamente embrujado con la proximidad de su piel. Apoyándose por completo sobre la figura masculina, la joven llevó su boca hasta una de las orejas del Joker, en donde liberó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Tócame, Puddin- suplicó con anhelo- Por favor, quiero que me toques- prosiguió. Lo oyó ronronear sugestivamente y solo entonces se atrevió a acariciar con sus labios el lóbulo masculino. Su piel ardió en las zonas donde él apoyó sus manos para acercarla todo lo posible. Harley acarició sus brazos y su pecho por sobre la ropa, demasiado cerrada para su gusto, pero el frío estaba volviendo a Gotham y el Joker, aunque poderoso, seguía teniendo las mismas sensaciones que un humano promedio. La rubia bajó una de sus extremidades hasta la entrepierna del hombre, para luego estimularla sin pudor existente. Sabía que no lograría que se quitara la indumentaria, pues eso les haría desperdiciar más tiempo del que disponían, por lo que se conformó con sentirlo a través de las telas. Apreció como la virilidad de su Puddin se endurecía contra su palma y gimió cuando percibió el tacto de aquellas manos enormes bajando por su espalda, dispuestas a hacer estragos. El Señor J contempló su reloj, lo cual fue una señal certera para Harley, una que le decía que no podía demorarse más. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió el pantalón morado y comenzó a apartar la tela de la ropa interior graciosa que su pareja portaba… El celular del Joker interrumpió el momento, ocasionando que ambos protestaran como si fuesen un par de niños enfurruñados- ¡Mataré al desgraciado!- gruñó el hombre mientras buscaba su móvil.- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó, intentando ignorar el hormigueo que se acumulaba en su entrepierna a causa de la descarada arlequín. Harley le guiñó un ojo mientras dejaba caer una de sus manos hasta su miembro. El Señor J ahogó un jadeo y enfocó su mente en la llamada telefónica.

-Señor, la policía acaba de finalizar su trabajo. Batman ha desactivado seis bombas, la séptima ha explotado, pero rescató a la familia. – informó uno de sus hombres.

-Murciélago imbécil…- gruñó con dificultad, pues la rubia estaba quitándole toda capacidad de habla con aquellos malditos dedos expertos. -¿En dónde está ahora?

-Los muchachos han localizado el Batimovil al sur, por lo cual creemos que se dirige a su escondite ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – El Joker apartó el teléfono de su rostro para disimular un gemido, a lo que Harley rió con picardía. Volvió a aproximar el objeto a su oído.

-Batman no irá a casa hasta saber en dónde demonios está el niño, así que todos irán de compras al centro comercial…- con su mano libre tomó a el arlequín por los cabellos y la envió al suelo, dejándole la cabeza entre sus piernas. Entendiendo lo que su Puddin deseaba, la joven no dudó en llevar su boca hasta el endurecido pene de su pareja, buscando darle tanto placer como fuera posible. El Joker cerró los ojos y prosiguió- Causarán disturbio aleatorio… asesinen a un par de civiles, rompan las tiendas, lo típico. Mantengan a Batsy entretenido por un rato, hoy no jugaré con él.

-Como ordene, señor- El secuaz escuchó como su jefe emitía un extraño gruñido desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Tú espérame fuera, y dile a Frost que tenga el auto encendido, saldré en un momen…to…

-Entendido, Jefe- El Joker cortó la llamada y miró a su chica, que parecía hallarse concentrada en hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, con rudeza volvió a jalar sus cabellos, esta vez para atraerla a su regazo. Buscó los labios de su arlequín y ella correspondió a su beso con igual ferocidad. Cuando la había visto por primera vez en Arkham, jamás imaginó que aquella doctora con sueños de colegiala pudiese tener tanta experiencia en los asuntos de alcoba, de hecho había pensado que probablemente era una frígida aburrida. Sobraba decir que, una vez que sus sesiones se tornaron interesantes, se alegró de haber optado por un plan de escape alternativo… La psiquiatra era una auténtica fiera. Su apariencia y modales angelicales quedaban al margen cuando de sexo se trataba. Fue por su culpa que volvió a verse inmerso en los placeres mundanos, desde que había renacido jamás lo habían vuelto a alterar ese tipo de inquietudes. Maldita y bendita Harley Quinn.

El Señor J acabó con el beso sin dar explicaciones y la empujó al suelo. Se ajustó los pantalones ante la mirada inconforme de su chica- un adorable puchero- y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Terminaremos esto en casa, bebé, papi tiene trabajo por hacer- El rostro del arlequín volvió a adquirir su sonrisa habitual- Vístete de una vez- Harley buscó su traje rojo y negro y se lo colocó sin demorarse demasiado, apreciando con orgullo como no quedaba ningún indicio del embarazo en su cuerpo. Contempló como el Joker abría la puerta y llamaba a su mano derecha. Jonny Frost apareció casi al instante. – Sube al mocoso a la camioneta- dictaminó. El ayudante asintió con su seriedad habitual y buscó a Robín con la mirada para luego caminar hacia él y cargarlo sobre su hombro. Un segundo hombre apareció en la entrada, saludando respetuosamente a su jefe- ¿Tú hiciste la llamada?- indagó el rey de Gotham.

-Sí, señor- El Joker rió lentamente y palmeó el hombro de su secuaz, haciéndolo sonreír con nerviosismo. Antes de que nadie pudiese preverlo, una bala atravesó el cráneo del muchacho.

-Odio las interrupciones.

* * *

Harley volvió a estirar sus cachetes con las manos al mismo tiempo que juntaba los ojos y sacaba la lengua. Su parte más infantil le servía de mucho a la hora de divertir a sus pequeños monstruos, los cuales reían sin dar tregua. La risa de Lucy no se diferenciaba mucho de la de los demás bebés, pues no era influenciada por nadie como para que esta se alterara, no se podía decir lo mismo de _JJ_. El niño llevaba en su voz el timbre exclusivo del Joker e incluso igualaba muchos de sus gestos, cada día se asemejaba más a él. De a momentos, Harleen le hablaba con paciencia, haciéndole preguntarse si aquello era realmente un buen acontecimiento. Ella le respondía que no estaba del todo segura, pero que de cualquier modo se alegraba de que su hijo tuviese una relación cercana con su progenitor, entonces ambas rememoraban su infancia fría, en medio de una familia absolutamente controversial… Un padre que solo servía para beber y pelear con sus hermanos mayores, una madre que se escabullía los fines de semana con su amante y apenas le prestaba atención, y un puñado de muchachos que no hacían más que decirle que si lograba algo en su vida sería gracias a lo que tenía entre las piernas. Lamentable.

Se había acostumbrado a oír a Harleen en su mente, muchas veces le era de gran utilidad, como cuando debía analizar las actitudes de los hombres que iban a negociar con su Puddin (detectaba con facilidad a los embaucadores) o cuando se requería asistencia médica inmediata tras algún enfrentamiento. La Doctora Quinzel no se había recibido de practicante corporal, pero sus conocimientos en el campo eran lo suficientemente amplios como para ayudar. En esas ocasiones, el arlequín la dejaba aflorar, resignándola a encargarse de todo el trabajo. Esos eran los instantes en los que el Joker le recriminaba estarse comportando extraño, pues Harleen actuaba demasiado distante y fría cuando se encontraba con él. Le había valido unas cuantas bofetadas, ya que la psiquiatra era capaz de hacerle frente, llegando a insultarlo sin problemas cuando él se mostraba demasiado denso. Harley, por el contrario, jamás osaba llevarle la contraria a su Puddin. Las dos estaban de acuerdo en el momento exacto en que se dio esa división de personalidades: El baño químico. Antes del suceso, la psicóloga no había tenido ningún problema en seguir al Joker, obligarlo a bajar de su maldito auto, amenazarlo y ponerle una pistola en la cabeza…Tras caer en el líquido se había despertado siendo otra, alguien que solo deseaba servir al Señor J sin réplica alguna, una mujer carente de voluntad propia.

Harleen siempre estaba remarcándole como el hombre la utilizaba, más Harley hacía caso omiso a sus reproches y en su lugar le echaba en cara que no se quejaba de él cuando tenían sexo. El Joker nunca podría haberse imaginado que, cada vez que eso sucedía, era aceptable decir que estaba siendo parte de un trío, pues tanto Quinzel como Quinn tomaban protagonismo en la cama, turnándose para complacer al hombre al que amaban. Si, no importaba cuanto se quejara y cuanto hablara mal de él, ni tampoco sus razonamientos analíticos sobre la relación insana que mantenían y los innumerables motivos por los cuales Harley debería dejarlo, al final de cuentas la doctora no podía negar que también le amaba, aunque su amor encallaba en la cordura, a diferencia de el del Arlequín.

Algo que ambas adoraban sin queja alguna eran los niños. Desde su infancia la doctora soñaba con formar una familia y su sueño se mantuvo cuando Harley tomó control total de su cuerpo, permitiéndole salir solo cuando le era útil. Harleen era quien guiaba a Harley en los cuidados más complejos de los pequeños pues, pese a conservar su inteligencia, la chica podía ser un poco irresponsable o distraída la mayor parte del tiempo. No la culpaba, pues todos los daños ocasionados por la terapia de electroshock recayeron en la personalidad post- químicos al completo.

La Doctora Quinzel también quería mucho a Poison Ivy, y la echaba de menos en ocasiones, le gustaba como se preocupaba por el Arlequín. Sin embargo la veía solo como una amiga y por eso había preferido mantenerse al margen de las relaciones sexuales el tiempo en que Harley se acostaba con ella. Le resultaba incómodo y repulsivo. Era otra diferencia que se marcaba entre las dos, Harleen era heterosexual y Harley bisexual.

-¿Quiénes son esos niños tan lindos?- preguntó la joven mientras se turnaba para besar a ambos- ¡Son JJ y Lucy!- exclamó luego. Los bebés rieron a coro, contentos de tener a su madre de vuelta . No les gustaban mucho las cuidadoras, pero el Arlequín no deseaba perderse la diversión junto a su Puddin. La rubia contempló el horario, hacía ya seis horas que no sabía nada del Señor J.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, dando respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. El Joker entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de medio lado. Llevaba puesto un abrigado tapado de color marrón por sobre el traje morado, y sobre sus hombros había rastros de nieve, la cual en esa temporada solo podía caer en el sureste de Gotham. Harley le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas y los niños cantaron la palabra _papá,_ que él ya había aceptado a regañadientes.

-¿En donde lo dejaste, Puddin?- preguntó el arlequín impaciente- ¿Te divertiste un rato con él antes de devolvérselo a Batsy?- El Señor J la miró como si fuese estúpida y se sentó junto a los tres en el suelo.

-¿Devolverlo?- preguntó irónico, liberando una carcajada lenta. Harley llevó sus ojos celestes hasta su hija, quien había tomado la mano de su padre. La rubia ahogó una maldición al notar los guantes violetas de su pareja, totalmente cubiertos de sangre que empezaba a coagularse.

-¡Lucy, ven aquí!- Antes de que pudiese tomarla entre sus brazos, el Joker había quitado a la niña de su alcance, manchando en el proceso su vestido de pliegues rosas.

-¿Te gusta esto, _cosa_? – indagó a la niña. Lucy jugaba inocentemente con la sangre en las manos de su padre, esparciéndola entre risas. – Eres una bruja traviesa- alegó el rey de Gotham- apuesto a que esa curiosidad la has heredado de tu tonta mami, siempre metiéndose con las cosas que exteriorizan peligro.- Harley observó el intercambio con los labios entreabiertos, Harleen tal vez tenía razón… Sus hijos no estaban bien con el Joker, ni tampoco con ella. Eran un par de seres humanos a los que todos consideraban inhumanos. Si él había hecho lo que ella pensaba… sus bebés no estaban a salvo.

-Puddin… tu… - admiró el modo en que _JJ_ se unía a su hermana, era la primera vez que el Joker sostenía a los niños en su regazo, se sentaba con ellos, claro, pero nunca había querido cargarlos. El arlequín prosiguió- ¿Tu… Tu lo…?- El Joker puso una de sus manos bajo la barbilla del niño y lo contempló directo a los ojos.

-El pajarito no volverá a decir _pio, pio_ \- Alegó con sadismo. Harley se cubrió la boca, eso estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Batsy se enfurecería mucho, él adoraba al mocoso ¿Qué pasaría si rompía su regla de oro y decidía matarlos?

-No… Puddin… A Batsy no va a gustarle eso- se abrazó a sí misma, encogiéndose en su sitio. Todo estaba mal, se suponía que solo debía golpear un poco al niñato, por estar metiéndose siempre en donde no le llamaban, pero matarlo… no. No. No. No. Matar gente era una cosa, matar a Robín era algo totalmente diferente, Batman tenía un vínculo directo y estrecho con él. Claro que eso no le hubiese importado en otras circunstancias, pero la situación había cambiado. Ahora tenían dos niños bajo su tutela, dos pequeños bebitos ajenos a toda su maldad, inconscientes de la clase de padres que les había tocado.

-¡Desde luego que no va a gustarle!- se mofó el Joker mientras se quitaba los guantes y los entregaba a sus hijos. El señor J admiró como la sonrisa y fascinación de sus vástagos aumentaba y se sonrió con orgullo- Me hubiese gustado que lo vieras, comencé golpeándolo en las zonas que no pusieran en peligro su vida tan rápido, así que prolongué su sufrimiento hasta el último instante. A Batman le costará trabajo reconocerlo, si es que queda algo de él. Hice estallar el lugar. – Harley lo observó pasmada, normalmente se hubiese reído, pero estaba asustada. – Me olvidé de recoger la palanca, pero al menos traje esto- puso frente a él una lata de aerosol dorado. –" _HA,HA,HA The joke is on you, Batman_ "- recitó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios- Es una pintura resistente, así que creo que se leerá perfecto aún si el traje se quema en totalidad. – El arlequín se mantuvo ausente, Harleen estaba gritando desesperada en su cabeza.

- _¡Sal de aquí, sal de aquí! ¿No ves lo que ha hecho? ¡Se ha excedido!-_ El Joker seguía hablándole, más ella no lograba entenderle- _¡Déjalo! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Los bebés, Harley, los bebés! ¡Nuestros hijos! -_ La mano del señor J se cerró en torno a su mandíbula y la obligó a mirarlo, silenciando a la Doctora Quinzel.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- inquirió el hombre con evidente molestia, esperaba que ella riera con él, incluso que le saltara al cuello y lo llenara de besos empalagosos, que lo adulara por su genialidad y que luego comenzara a seducirlo.

- _¡Huye, Harley, tienes que irte de Gotham! –_ El Arlequín se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, su cerebro punzaba, su corazón también. Irse era lo apropiado, pero perder a su Puddin le dolería más que cualquiera de los golpes que él le hubiese dado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. _-¡Lárgate ahora!_

 _-_ ¡No puedo, no puedo!- Gritó desesperada. El señor J frunció el ceño confundido y retiró su agarre. Los niños comenzaron a gimotear al ver a su madre alterada. -¡No me pidas que haga eso!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Harley?- le preguntó su Puddin. La joven no respondió.

- _¡Yo si puedo, déjame hacer esto por ti! –_ Con una profunda tristeza, el arlequín dejó escapar un par de lágrimas a medida que cerraba los ojos y la calma regresaba a su cuerpo. El Joker observó como su chica retiraba las manos hundidas en su cabello y se relajaba lentamente. Poco a poco, la mujer fue abriendo sus fanales, enfocándolos directamente en su pareja. Él la miró extrañado, como si estuviese previendo que algo malo sucedía. Cuando hizo amago de acercarse, Harleen gruñó y estampó una cachetada en su mejilla.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó el Joker, bastante sorprendido. La rubia giró sobre sus piernas y se puso de pie con un movimiento acrobático.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo cómo eso?- indagó colérica- ¿No pensaste en ellos?- señaló con la barbilla a los niños, que miraban todo con temor y confusión. El señor J, la contempló como si se tratara de una extraña, su voz había aumentado unos cuantos grados, al punto de perder el matiz aniñado que la caracterizaba y su postura defensiva le indicaba que no iba a dejarle tocarla. - ¡Batman nos matará a ambos!

-No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo, muñeca, pero no es divertido… No me obligues a abrirte la garganta…. ¡Corta con toda esta mierda ahora mismo!- estalló. – Además el propio Batman nos protege, su regla de moral antigua mantiene nuestras vidas a salvo, mi tonta cómplice.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Y Quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo, o no puedo, hacer?- Gruñó- Harley, Harley, Harley, ya deja de comportarte como una cualquiera, bebé. Tú no eres así…– intentó persuadirla.

-No me enredarás con tus palabras ¡No otra vez! – Lo vio arrugar el entrecejo cada vez más desconcertado – Un gusto saludarte, J. Me temo que Harley no hablará contigo ahora. – Los ojos azules del payaso brillaron al comprender la situación.

-Vaya, vaya…- avanzó dos pasos, la rubia los retrocedió- Doctora Quinzel…- ronroneó con una pequeña risita. – No sabía que aún merodeaba por aquí.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes, Puddin- replicó desafiante. – Quizá Batman no nos asesine, pero nos buscará y nos encerrará. Y eso será peor que la muerte, porque descubrirán a nuestros hijos y los enviarán lejos de nosotros. No volveremos a verlos jamás…- una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla pálida – Te he visto compartir tiempo con ellos, he observado como poco a poco les permitiste quedarse en tu vida, te noté cambiar en ese aspecto. No creas que no me di cuenta, habrás jugado y arruinado mi mente a tu antojo, pero sigo siendo una psiquiatra… Los has puesto en peligro, J. No sé si a ti te importe o no lo que puedan hacer con ellos si nos atrapan, pero yo no podría soportarlo, Harley menos. Es por eso que voy a dejarte, necesito ponerlos a salvo. – La risa del maniático la interrumpió.

-T u no vas a llevarte a nadie a ningún lado, cariño. – Comenzó a acecharla, menguando el tono de su habla con cada paso que daba- Tu eres mía, lo decidiste desde el instante en que saltaste a esa cuba de tóxicos. No vas a irte, no pienso renunciar a lo que pertenece. Ni tú ni esos mocosos van a abandonar este maldito lugar, Harleen. – La doctora tragó saliva audiblemente- Además, suponiendo que te deje marchar, Batman sabe que eres mi cómplice. No descansará hasta dar contigo.

-Buscaré protección, la tuya no es suficiente si se encuentra enojado.

-¿Y en donde conseguirás mejor protección que en este lugar?- señaló sarcástico mientras extendía sus brazos y señalaba a su alrededor.

-Con Ivy, ella posee habilidades grandiosas, la encontraré, me disculparé por lo que le dijo Harley y le pediré que me ayude… – Las manos del Joker apresaron la garganta de la rubia y la golpearon contra la pared, cortando sus palabras y su respiración. Los bebés iniciaron su llanto histérico, no les gustaba lo que veían, intuían que no estaba bien.

-¡NO VAS A LLEVARTE A LOS MOCOSOS A NUNGÚN LADO, Y MUCHO MENOS CONSENTIRÉ QUE SE LOS ENTREGUES A ESA PLANTA ASQUEROSA!- Gritó ya fuera de sí. Aumentó la presión sobre el cuello de la muchacha y la levantó del suelo, haciendo gala de su fuerza descomunal. Los pies de Harleen bailotearon en el aire antes de que él la arrojara al piso y la pateara en el rostro. La pisquiátra escupió su propia sangre y liberó un grito antes de enredar sus piernas sobre los tobillos del Joker, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Tras esa acción, logró incorporarse y estampó su puño en la cara tatuada del payaso, más él alcanzó a interceptar su segundo ataque. Los reyes de Gotham City se enfrascaron en un duelo de permanentes golpizas recíprocas, llamando la atención de sus empleados.

Jonny Frost apareció en la puerta junto a una de las cuidadoras de los bebés. Apreció como la mujer se escabullía para recoger a los niños que lloraban desesperados en un costado de la habitación, mientras el Joker y, para él, Harley Quinn proseguían con su improvisada batalla.

-¡¿No va a detenerlos?!- preguntó desesperada su acompañante.

-Señora, si quiere vivir, nunca se interponga en los asuntos del jefe. – respondió él para luego volver a centrar su atención en los payasos, denotando una calma irrompible. Hacía tiempo que se había adaptado a ver ese tipo de cosas, aunque no podía negar que en esa ocasión la pelea parecía severa, casi como una lucha a muerte.

Harleen empujó a su pareja contra una de las mesas de noche y tarde se percató de su error. El Joker, sin perder tiempo, abrió el cajón del mueble y extrajo una de sus tantas armas personalizadas. La joven no levantó sus manos cuando él la apuntó en medio de jadeos agotados, simplemente bajó la cabeza resignada. Se hizo el silencio…. El señor J sonrió victorioso, mas el revólver se trasladó a un punto detrás de su chica. La doctora se volteó, notando que estaba apuntando directamente a sus hijos.

-¡NO!- gritó desesperada-¡PARA, PARA! ¡BAJA ESO POR FAVOR! – le suplicó.

-Si se te ocurre dejarme, si vuelves a siquiera mencionarlo o si insinúas que te irás con esa maldita planta, les haré estallar sus pequeñas cabecitas de calabaza. Que no te quepa duda- amenazó- ¿Lo has entendido?- Harleen cerró sus ojos y asintió en silencio, los sollozos invadieron su cuerpo- ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?- Repitió la pregunta mucho más fuerte.

-¡SI!- Le respondió ella, totalmente derrotada. Las carcajadas del Joker invadieron la habitación mientras apretaba el gatillo y aniquilaba a la mujer que sostenía a los niños. Jonny Frost se apresuró a sostener el cuerpo inerte para arrebatarle a los bebés de sus brazos antes de que los dejara caer. Harleen miró la sangre de la cuidadora derramarse sobre la alfombra y negó en silencio. No había escapatoria.

-Frost, saca a los mocosos de aquí. – ordenó escueto. La mano derecha del Joker realizó una inclinación de cabeza antes de marcharse.

- _Lo intentaste, Harleen-_ habló Harley en su mente- _No te preocupes, el Señor J sabe lo que hace, nos protegerá a ambas y a nuestros hijos. Él no quería hacernos daño, pero no sabe expresarse. No quiere perdernos… nos ama y le dolería que lo dejáramos_ – La doctora no respondió, simplemente continuó llorando, le gustaba el optimismo de Harley, pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que eran criminales. Las cosas nunca terminaban bien para personas como ellos.

Los pasos del Joker la pusieron alerta y no osó moverse de su sitio, simplemente continuó dándole la espalda, mirando un punto fijo. Los dedos largos y pálidos del hombre se posaron sobre sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos, acariciándolos ásperamente.

-Ven aquí, bebé- murmuró en su oído para luego comenzar a rosar sus labios a lo largo de su cuello- Ya ha pasado…- prosiguió, tratando de convencerla. Necesitaba que bajara la guardia, necesitaba a Harley Quinn. Enredó sus brazos en la cintura femenina y la atrajo a él en un abrazo persuasivo. Harleen apretó los labios y se volteó en medio de sus extremidades para verlo a los ojos.

-Prométeme que sabes lo que estás haciendo- le pidió, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho- Por favor, si tienes algo de afecto por esos niños, tienes que asegurarme que no los apartarán de nuestro lado. – El señor J la admiró sin responderle, se le hacía extraño verla así luego de tanto tiempo. La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos reconocía la seriedad de la situación y hacía uso de su amplia inteligencia...

Apestaba a cordura.

 _Harleen Frances Quinzel._

El labio partido, las encías sangrando, el ojo morado, la piel pálida manchada, el cabello desordenado, la postura suplicante y autoritaria, los ojos denotando seriedad. La doctora parecía una parodia de ella misma dentro del cuerpo de Harley, dentro de lo que se había convertido.

-Esas _cosas_ son mías, igual que tú- espetó él, adquiriendo un nivel de voz moderado y sin sobreactuar. – Nadie toca lo que es mío- finalizó. Y para ella fue más que suficiente, porque sabía que eso era cierto. Acabó con el espacio que había entre ambos y lo besó arduamente, como en sus sesiones de antaño, en Arkham.

El Joker no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciéndole esa mujer, pero no iba a detenerse a indagar mucho en eso, no quería volver a recordar el pasado, los tiempos en los que sentía, ni tampoco admitir que Harley y sus hijos estaban poniendo su vida de cabeza.

A ambos les hizo falta el aliento, por lo que separaron sus bocas sonoramente. El Joker analizó el rostro de la rubia, en el cual se hallaba plasmada una gran sonrisa cariñosa. Sus ojos brillaban con locura y adoración.

-Hola, Puddin- pronunció Harley- ¿Me extrañaste? – El señor J se deshizo en carcajadas y ella no tardó en unírsele.

-Más le vale a Harleen quedarse ahí dentro, o la próxima podría acabar matándote- aseveró.

-Oh, pero si tú no te quejas de ella las demás veces en las que aparece- comentó juguetona mientras se deshacía de su agarre y caminaba a la puerta, quería ir a ver a los niños. – Ella tampoco lo hace… No sé cómo no pueden conversar sin que alguno salga golpeado y en otras ocasiones pasárselo en grande sin rechistar- finalizó, refiriéndose al sexo. El arlequín abandonó la habitación, dejando al Joker aún más desconcertado y molesto que antes.

-¿Otras ocasiones?- se indagó en voz baja- ¡¿ Harley, de qué otras ocasiones hablas?!- La risita traviesa de la rubia le llegó desde el pasillo, pero no consiguió una respuesta- ¡Harley, Harley! – siguió llamándola en vano.

Algo le decía que nunca obtendría una devolución sincera de su parte.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola!

He aquí el capitulo, realmente me resultó exhaustivo. ¿Recuerdan lo que dije la última vez? Algo así como "No voy a explayarme en la muerte de Robín porque bla, bla, bla" pues parece que ya es una costumbre hacer lo contrario a lo que digo. Digamos que mi cerebro trabaja así: "Voy a escribir un One-Shot"= Harás una historia de varios capítulos / "Voy a finalizarlo en el capítulo dos"= La historia continúa / "Bueno ahora sí, el capitulo tres será el último"= se explaya en la muerte de Robín y las consecuencias familiares de esta, por lo cual posterga el final.

Como mencioné en el capitulo dos, la muerte de Robín ha quedado bastante confusa en la película. Así que decidí hacer mi propia versión. El Joker, en el cómic, mata al ayudante por su cuenta, en _Suicide Squad_ dice que Harley es su cómplice… Así que junté ambas versiones y acabé haciendo esa cosa media amorfa y complicada que acaban de leer, ustedes juzgarán que tal lo he hecho.

En cuanto a las "voces" de Harley, oficialmente solo existe una: Harleen. Y cuando tenemos a una compañera del Joker actuando demasiado seria y cambiante la voz dentro de su cabeza es otra: Harley. Supongo que todas las demás son variaciones multifacéticas de ambas. Así que si en _Suicide Squad 2_ no explican bien todo esto, voy a patear a Ayer. De por sí me parece nefasto que dirija la futura película de _Gotham City Sirens_. Solo ruego porque algún otro director nos traiga al Joker basura que merecemos y no algo tan dulce como lo que vimos. Bien puede decirse que él solo está siendo territorial y que por eso intenta rescatar a Harley a toda costa, pero igual deja un gusto extraño.

*Ayer, juro que si arruinas _Gotham City Sirens_ te prendo fuego la casa*n.n

JEJEJE…

Un beso enorme a todos y todas :D

Los quiere,

Aliniss.

PD: ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **Comentarios anónimos:**

Elle Quinn: Gracias por los halagos, Elle. Espero que también te haya gustado mucho este capítulo.

Guest: ¡Gracias! :3

Yop: Me alegra tanto que el curso de la historia y la adaptación de los personajes te gusten mucho. Las escritoras de los fics en español son todas geniales, las leo cada vez que tengo un poco de tiempo, muchas veces regreso luego de una de mis largas ausencias y me encuentro con muchos capítulos acumulados para disfrutar jaja. Tanto mi Harley como mi Joker son más apegados a lo original, trato de no alejarme mucho de Suicide Squad, pero también les doy la personalidad que por lógica deberían haber tenido en la película. No es por ofender a nadie, pero Ayer y sus colaboradores dan asco escribiendo guiones. Te pongo un ejemplo: Cuando el Joker en los cómics/ juegos "Muere", Harley pierde todo nivel de raciocinio, llora desconsoladamente, toma Arkham y le construye un altar, busca la forma de resucitarlo, planea su venganza y de combo se viste completamente de negro, incluso pinta todo su pelo del mismo color. Cuando vi el llantito de cuarta que hizo Margot Robbie y cómo rechazó la propuesta de Enchantress de revivir al Joker quería romper la pantalla del cine e ir a matar a alguien. Fue absurdo. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios simpáticos, son geniales. Y de nada, lo menos que se merecen es que les responda, digo los tengo esperando un mes por cada entrega jaja besitos :3

* * *

 **Aviso:** El 29 estaré yéndome de viaje, así que no me tendrán escribiendo hasta el 2 de Febrero, a menos que pueda hacerlo en medio de las vacaciones. Pero no les prometo nada porque Brasil es Brasil, babies jajaja estaré bastante entretenida: D

 **Bye , bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Punto de inflexión

* * *

...

-Entonces… ¿Ambas no han vuelto a hablar?- La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada hastiada a su compañera, quien continuaba enfundándose su traje de cuero negro, y resopló frustrada.

-Sabía que tu visita me traería molestias- le respondió.

-No te veías molesta hace unos instantes, Ivy- replicó Selina, contoneando su cuerpo. La pelinegra se acercó suavemente a la hiedra y se abrazó a su cuello por la espalda, pegándose a ella con gracia felina. Las dos mujeres nunca habían conllevado la mejor de las relaciones, ni siquiera cuando conformaban las _Gotham City Sirens_ , pero estaba más que claro que las unía un vínculo inquebrantable de apoyo mutuo en las malas situaciones, un pacto por los viejos tiempos en los que se encargaban de limpiar Gotham sin percatarse de ello. Claro que casi no se veían, especialmente a causa de que Catwoman se hallaba ligada al peor de los adversarios de Poison Ivy. Bueno, quizá al segundo peor.

 _Joker_

-Me gustaría saber que diría tu novio sobre esto- evadió sus pensamientos mientras inclinaba su cuello para dejarse mimar, justo como una _sensitiva_ ante el más mínimo rose. Selina detuvo su actuar y se apartó sin previo aviso, alertando a la pelirroja de que algo no iba del todo bien. -¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… Sabes que mi relación con él es complicada…

-¿Y?- indagó frunciendo el ceño- Eso nunca ha sido un problema para ti.

-Tienes razón…- suspiró- Pero las cosas han cambiado un poco ¿Sabes? Hasta hace unas semanas él me buscaba y yo me encargaba de hacer que llegara a mí, que pisara sobre el tejado correcto… O yo lo perseguía y lo hostigaba hasta que cediera a pasar un rato conmigo… - bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si continuar con su plática le costara en demasía, algo peculiar en ella ya que nunca dejaba entrever sus sentimientos más de la cuenta.

-¿Y ahora?- la presionó, necesitaba saber si el murciélago tenía algún punto débil que ella pudiese aprovechar.

-Está cazándome.

Bueno, eso no era algo especialmente útil. Ni siquiera era normal o de gracia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ivy, tú y yo compartimos un pasado común, uno que también incluye a Harley… Ella está con su maldito psicópata y ya sabes lo que él ha hecho últimamente.

-El chico…

\- Si… él. – Rebuscó entre las plantas, que predominaban en la habitación, hasta dar con su látigo y lo anudó a su cintura- Batman cree que yo sé en donde se esconde el Joker porque sabe que he visto a Harley por lo menos tres veces desde que reapareció. – Prosiguió- Pero lo cierto es que la visité en viejos escondrijos, nada de relevancia. Se lo he dicho y no me creyó- Miró a su alrededor y acarició una de las paredes, recubierta por ligustrinos- No tardará en venir por ti, supongo. Deberías dejar este lugar.

-No le temo al murciélago- espetó.

-Quizá ahora deberías… Todos deberían- se colocó su capucha de orejas puntiagudas y la contempló con seriedad- Nunca lo había visto así. – Sentenció- Esta historia no terminará bien para nadie, puedo asegurártelo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No sé en donde está Harley!

-¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Tus plantas pueden averiguarlo sin problemas. – Gruñó- Escucha, sé que a pesar de que pelearon quieres protegerla pero…

-¡Ya lárgate!- estalló la hiedra, haciendo que las plantas a su alrededor comenzaran a cernirse amenazadoras sobre Catwoman. -¡No quiero hablar de esa zorra ingrata!

-¡Bien! Pero al menos responde a una cosa: ¿En donde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo? - La pelirroja sintió los ojos ardientes por el picor de las lágrimas.

 _\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que nadie te haya amado lo suficiente como para dejarte embarazada! ¡Ni tampoco tengo la culpa de que ya no puedas tener hijos!_

Dos gruesas raíces surgieron desde una maceta, envolviendo intempestivamente a Selina, cortándole el aliento.

-¡He dicho que te largues! – Gritó con más fuerza, dispuesta a destrozar una de sus paredes y arrojar a su compañera por el aire, o ¿Por qué no? A oprimirla hasta ahogarla.

-¡Ivy, espe…ra…! – suplicó entrecortadamente, atontada por la falta de oxígeno. –Si… Bat…- la pelirroja redujo la presión sobre el cuello de la gata, facilitándole el habla- Si Batman los encuentra sin nuestra intervención dañará al Joker y a Harley por igual…- Aspiró antes de finalizar- No tienes que acompañarme a rescatarla como tantas otras veces, pero dime en donde están y yo iré a por ella.

-¡Jamás lo dejará!- bramó la hiedra, su vocablo quebrado reflejaba angustia –Tu no entiendes… no sabes lo que ocultan… ellos…

-¡Sea lo que sea!- la interrumpió- la dejaré inconsciente, la pondré a salvo… ¡Solo dime!

Quiso decirle, quiso informarle que, de hacer eso, Harley la asesinaría apenas despertara, pero el rencor y el odio por el Joker pudieron más. Las hirientes palabras del Arlequín aún quemaban en su pecho, lo único que deseaba era que pagara por todo ese dolor que le había hecho sentir. Batman pondría al Joker en Arkham y entregaría a sus malditos vástagos al gobierno, en donde los separarían y los esconderían de los payasos…

-No puede enterarse de que yo he participado en esto…- susurró inclinando su cabeza. Si, iba a traicionarla pero ¿Acaso Harley Quinn no había hecho lo mismo centenas de veces?

-Jamás podría decírselo… - concedió Selina, aproximándose con cautela para posar una mano sobre su hombro.

-En la linde de Gotham, cercano al bosque, se encuentra un árbol amplio que expande sus ramas sobre un muro. Las zarzas y ortigas lo han ocultado, pero si trepas el árbol puedes sobrepasar la pared… Al bajar de ella habrá una cortina de lianas… Entra en ellas y sigue el túnel, terminarás en un claro… ahí está la mansión.

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de ese sitio?

-Porque yo lo creé… Harley vino un día a casa pidiendo que construyera un refugio para esconderla del Joker… Pero al final acabó usándolo para salvarle el pellejo a él. Como siempre. Con el tiempo el bastardo lo amoldó a su gusto. No tengo idea de cómo es que ha hecho para construir una forma de hacer entrar y salir sus vehículos o los camiones con materiales para la mansión…

-¿Por qué no has destrozado el sitio?

-Nunca podría dañar a mis plantas… - se acomodó el cabello pelirrojo y la miró expectante- Sácala de ahí lo más rápido posible y…- frunció el ceño confundida al notar una anomalía en el traje de la gata- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió señalando el pequeño punto. Catwoman lo retiró de su traje, no parecía ser más grande que un alfiler, pero emitía un reflejo extraño ante el verde de las plantas- Eso… eso es…

-¡Un micrófono!- estalló la pelinegra, furiosa- ¡Batman sabía que si me perseguía yo vendría aquí…! ¡Sabía que te haría hablar!

-¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida!?- replicó alterada, consciente de que probablemente el murciélago ya estaba de camino al santuario del Joker.

-No hay tiempo para discutir… ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! Tengo la motocicleta afuera, ¿A cuánto estamos del escondite?

-Seis horas como mínimo… dependiendo del viento y el tráfico, puedo encargarme de lo segundo- movió sus dedos, incitando a sus plantas…

-Mierda…- blasfemó Selina- Jamás alcanzaremos el batmovil.

* * *

...

Tal y como Poison Ivy había dicho…

Un árbol que amparaba una muralla.

Un túnel tapado por ramas.

El claro.

La mansión.

Los guardias se encontraban a diestra y siniestra del sitio, pero no serían demasiado problema… Rebuscó en su traje hasta a dar con el detector de toxinas y lo encendió con precaución, sin realizar ningún movimiento que alertara su presencia. El artefacto arrojó dos resultados, el primero parecía ser un depósito de barriles químicos subterráneo. El segundo se hallaba en el piso superior de la casa, en una habitación. Amplió los detalles hasta comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de los cuerpos del Joker y Harley Quinn.

No quería que fuera sencillo, no quería entrar y atraparlos, quería que sintieran miedo. Justo como el que Jason debía de haber tolerado antes de morir. Crearía una explosión que no los dañara, pero que si los previniera de su presencia y luego sortearía a los guardias hasta llegar a ellos, que de seguro lo estarían esperando listos para una pelea llena de trampas y artilugios, aunque poco le importaba.

Analizó sus posibilidades hasta deducir cuál de todas le permitiría concretar su plan sin mayores inconvenientes.

Arrojar un explosivo de corto alcance al ala opuesta de la casa parecía ser la mejor opción…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

No, no estoy muerta xD aunque seguro lo estaré porque sé que me están esperando con lanzas y antorchas jejejeje *comienza a correr mientras todos la persiguen gritando*

Bueno les haré un resumen: Regresé de mis vacaciones el 2 de Febrero y no, no voy a mentirles: No escribí una mierda ajaja. Perdón chicas/os pero Brasil es un paraíso, solo digamos que me dediqué a olvidar a mi ex 7u7 (Consejo: búsquense un brasilero aisakaskka) El caso es que el 6 de febrero volví a empezar la uni y el 7 el trabajo. Además me metí en la administración de páginas y también soy editora a distancia de una revista Mexicana. Y bueno, el resto del tiempo escribo para el periódico de mi Universidad, ocasionalmente hago reseñas en la radio y demás. Así que no tuve tiempo, ni ánimos ni inspiración para escribir. Lo intenté un par de veces, pero no me salió nada, solo unos cuantos párrafos y hoy los borré por completo para reemplazarlos con lo que acaban de leer.

Creo que tengo tantas ocupaciones que llegaré a los 19 con canas azules, verdes y blancas.

¿Por qué es corto el cap? Porque así lo sentí. Pensaba meter el final y todo en este, pero se pierde la emoción, así que supongo que haré dos capítulos más. O ese es el plan, ya saben cómo actúa mi cerebro. Ya los dejé con el suspenso y puedo preveer su odio hacia Ivy jajajaja

De verdad perdón por estos meses de retraso…

Los quiere,

Aliniss

* * *

 **Comentarios que no pude responder por PM:**

 **Jpaolafp1200:** ¡Sigo viva! Aunque sé que van a matarme xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, la nueva entrega no es muy larga, pero es concisa y dice lo justo y necesario. Y cómo dije antes, si mi Joker fuese 100% fiel a los cómics, la historia habría tenido un solo capítulo en el que describiría cómo Harley toda emocionada le comentara la buenanueva a su Puddin, solo para que él la pateara en el estómago hasta hacerla abortar. Horrible, pero es así.

Trato de buscar el punto medio entre eso y SS :/

El comentario de abajo fue destructor… Espero que Pauu no lo lea nunca, podría herirla. Ella es una buena chica. Actualmente ya no leo su fic, me perdí XD, pero me dijeron que tiene mucho romance XD soy de las que prefieren lo sexy y lo duro, nada de sentimientos rosas.

Gracias por comentar!

Aliniss

 **Sakura Guitar Red** (espero haberlo escrito bien): Perdón por hacerte esperar, espero que esta entrega te haya dejado expectante! Gracias por comentar :3

* * *

Pauu si lees esto, no cambies por más que recibas malas críticas, cada autora tiene su estilo y no se puede complacer a todos :p

* * *

 **Comentarios Anónimos:**

 **Lindo perrito:** XD tu nombre jajaja, dije que volvía el 2, no que actualizaría el 2 :p No hay nada que disculpar, entiendo que las esperas suelen frustrar a muchos. En cuanto a celos, perdón pero el Joker no es un sentimentalista, lo máximo que puedes esperar de él es territorialismo. Harley es un objeto y es suyo. Nada más. Gracias por comentar y disculpas nuevamente!

 **Mamá Osa** : Otro nombre gracioso XD jajjaa perdón por hacerte esperar. Ahora en cuanto a tus peticiones, tengo que ser clara en algo. Casi todo lo que viste en Suicide Squad está mal. El Joker es un verdadero hijo de puta, mi historia intenta ser un punto medio entre los cómics y la película. De guiarme solo por los cómics, la historia habría terminado en un: "Harley le dijo que estaba embarazada y él la pateó en el estómago hasta ver la sangre escurriéndose entre sus piernas, indicándole que tal descendiente ya no existía. Fin" Nada de calabacita, nada de celos. Lo lamento, pero esa es su naturaleza. Espero no haberte derrumbado la ilusión XD Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest1** : PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN espero que aún estés revisando el celular XD acá está la actualización, no es mucho pero es un pie para entrar a la recta final.

 **Elle Quinn** : Hola Ele, como siempre, gracias por tus palabras. Me siento muy halagada. Solo tengo que pedirte que por favor no me compares con otras escritoras, más allá de que lo que hagan esté bien o mal, fanfiction es libre y cada una puede escribir lo que quiere. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest2** : Los dejé mucho tiempo :/ Sorry, no fue mi intención. Espero que esta actualización los deje tranquilos, para que sepan que no he abandonado la historia. Gracias por comentar!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
